Jushiro and Aurora
by Kate Aurora
Summary: Após uma visitar a Onoda, seu irmão adotivo Aurora descobri que a uma armação de três capitãs na soul society. Depois de ir ao hueco mundo com seus amigos e ver a causa do problema, ela vai procura informação das regras e saber que a soul society sabem. Além de saber tudo ela se apaixonado pelo capitão Ukitake. Eles vão fica juntos? Ou ela vai protege somente seu iirmão?
1. O começo

Nenhum dos personagens são meus. Mas você junta alguns dos personagens de Naruto na minha Fanfiction do Bleach. Pressão espiritual (reiatsu) será a mesma coisa do chakra ou vice-versa.

Aurora vai tornar a versão feminina de Naruto, não é ele e é claro, mas é sua aparência.

Onoda será o personagem de outro anime que o Yowamushi Pedal.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" " "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Esse três capitães estão fazendo algum erro aqui. Primeiro eles não devia está aqui, em segundo eles são shinigame, estão que dizer, que eles não pôde entra nessa dimensão, e o terceiro estão falando com o lorde indo e vindo de Las noches, mas não seriamente a primeira vez que eles estão aqui. Você ainda vê Oni-cha hoje, mas acho que você vai entrar na série pela terceira vez. Ou fale com Nenji, já que ele viveu lá, mas seriamente muito difícil falar com ele, por ele trabalha na primeira divisão, e nós dois não somos mais o próximo, mesmo sendo o primeiro primeiro ele não convive com os outros clãs.

Não gosto disso. Eles estão misturando o poder dos ocos com o shinigam e fazendo uma experiência com almas e humanos de baixa renda. Somente agora vamos observar os três capitães e os arranjos, já que talvez possa dá problema para nós.

Hidan está louco por lutar com eles e descobrir o que está havendo aqui. Sem falar sobre o que é o poder da sua Zanpakutou, ela e ilusões e não de água, e pelo que sei em 13 notas que mostra suas habilidades e poder.

Aizen, Gin e Kaname conseguiram explicar muitas coisas, há alguns anos, e alguns dos ajudantes do meu irmão fugiram daqui e dos laboratórios e da sociedade da alma por causa deles. Ou talvez eu possa entrar na aposta que está rolando pelos sete clãs.

_ Kakuzu, já que você e quem mexe com esse tipo de coisa. Qual é uma aposta entre eles e a sociedade da alma?

_ Porque?

_ Nada. Curiosidade, é isso. Então?

_ Haverá uma reunião hoje de madrugada. Você pode ir comigo se quiser.

_ Está bem.

Preciso saber Que tipo e Como PESSOAS da sociedade de São Paulo, OU O Que Fazer, SUAS Regras. Precise saber que eles concordam com o que está havendo aqui ou o que sabe nesse lugar, mas ouço-os ouvir, eles não estão unidos com cavidades. Isso é muito estranho. Mas tem duas respostas para o meu enigma, para minha cabeça não travessia tranquila por um problema menor.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Entre na dimensão da sociedade da alma e vou direto ao portão de série e ao encontro do porteiro, que e o Jidanbou, que as vezes me vejo com Oni-cha. Que por sorte, que ele me veja sempre com roupas humanas com um moletom grande rosa ou laranja, mas que agora fique rosa com curto curto preto e cabelo de Maria Chiquinha não como eu realmente visto. Costure usar um quimono curto preto com nuvens vermelhas com duas costelas de tamanho normal com cabelo e um rabo de cavalo.

_ Olá.

_ Quem é você? O que faz aqui? _ Pergunta.

Bem que Onoda me falhou que ele não e bom de memória, mas sempre duvidoi dele, pensando que era preconceito por tamanho dele, por que sempre fala com _tamanho, não com cérebro,_ sem fala que e muito grosseiro e grita muito alto, que eu não duvido que ou outro lado da série possa ouvir ele grita comigo.

_ Vir ...

_ Vá embora agora. _ Fala dessa vez leva dado ou machado em cima da cabeça dele.

Reviro os olhos.

_ Por favor, pode chamar o Onoda?

_ Não.

E sério isso? Não quero entrar, só quero que chame Onoda, isso não é nada demais. Preciso falar com ele e perguntar muitas coisas. Não vou esperar seis meses para falar com ele, já que falar dois meses.

Atenciosamente, não tenho tempo ou paciência para isso, preciso ir a uma reunião com os anciãos, e como sempre será uma tortura para todos os jovens participantes. Sempre dura horas e horas sem fim, muito tedioso, então não posso ficar com essa curiosidade por tanto tempo.

Não posso usar genjustsu aqui ...

Bang.

Escapo por pouco machado dele, e pelo que vejo eu vou fazer um pequeno arranjo em mim. Selvagem. Não, nem mesmo os animais ataca sem motivo, mas esse é sem motivo ou com aviso prévio de ataque. Fala com brutamonte não vai resolver nada aqui usando shunnpo. Eu viro pra sair e vejo que não tenho sorte nessa noite, porque um shinigame com um título vindo e nossa direção. O esquadrão dez que pelo lembro.

Isshin Shipa com sua tenente Matsumoto e mais dois que eu não sei quem é. Estão todos bêbados, mas quando chega perto do portão, mostra minha presença imediata, e fica mais óbvio que a nota, já que vem na minha direção.

_ Posso ajudar senhorita? _ Fala um cabelo escuro e alguma coisa no cabelo. _ Você é igual a mim. Tão linda.

Recuo um passo. Não que eu não possa me defender, mas que não seria uma boa ideia ataca um membro de 13 gotei. Toque no nariz por causa do cheiro forte da bebida e do seu perfume, que chegue ao ponto.

_ Yumichika deixa uma menina em paz. _ Fala o capitão, me salva de mim expor, e chega um pouco mais perto, mas não invade meu espaço pessoal. _ Posso a ... juda?

_ Quero falar com meu irmão. Você pode chamá-lo? Por favor.

_ Você o que entra? Não posso acham ele.

_ Mas ele não vai deixar eu entrar.

_ Você vai entrar em contato.

Dito e feito entre seriados e vou direto para a segunda divisão com turma de abusos ao meu lado. Quase escapou uma vez quando estavam seguros e não eram psicopatas e tentavam destruir um seriado. Se você quisesse destruí-lo aqui, não teria como pensar em algo assim, quando o portador sair mais daqui, eu entraria com tudo e mataria todos de uma vez.

Ao entrar veja duas shinigame na recepção, uma morena da cabeça aos pés e outra ruiva.

_ Por favor Onoda Sakamichi. Ele é o sexto oficial sentado._ Pergunte à morena.

_ Desculpe, mas ele não está aqui, mas pode encontrar ele no restaurante a duas quadras daqui. Eu poderia ajudar? _ Responda ela.

_ Não obrigado. Ele e meu Oni-cha.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida pela capital Unohana.

_ Você é um doce Aurora? _ Pergunta com uma voz calma e simples.

_ Sim. _ Responder sem problemas por ser pega surpresa que alguém saiba meu nome aqui.

_ Prazer te conhecer, sou capitã Unohana. Onoda fala muito de você quando está muito feliz ou triste. Eu acompanho você.

_ O prazer e todo meu capitã. Muito obrigada

Se você estava aqui, agora está vermelho, imaginando Onoda Falar de mim aqui e por quem ele fala, com tanta coisa que fala com seus colegas, ele fala. _Aurora não se esqueça de que ele não é muito sociável. _Fala meu inconsciente e me lembro que nem eu sou sociável, olha que não fico só em um lugar como ele. Quase não fica em casa, nunca tem tempo de ler algum livro ou assistir a filmes no mundo humano, muito menos vê teatro.

Realmente sou mas ocupado que Onoda, e tenho menos gente para falar e menos gente para falar da minha vida que ele da vida dele, já que eu não consigo falar da minha vida e muito pouco que confio para falar dela. Sem fala que todas as meninas do meu clã gosta dele e acha ele muito fofo como uma criança de colo. Sem ele, todos vão dormir com uma noite.

Onoda e muito tímido e inocente pelo seu próprio bem, confia muito em outras pessoas, deste que ele conhece, ele confia muito rápido nas pessoas, como uma criança que os pais não ensinam ou fazem perigo no mundo. Sempre que eu cresço, tenho que ameaçar pessoas para sair da vida dele, já que são mercenários ou bandidos, tirando vantagem dele. Na última vez em que vi aqui, o Tinho oito pessoas tirou proveito dele, e descobriu que estava e era um tipo de ilusão, e começou a investir pessoas que tinham contado com ele.

Aizen. Foi o que eu descobri, que estava sendo envolvido com Onoda. Agora você sabe quais são os tipos de trabalho que serão misturados. Quando entrar no encontro Onoda no mesmo segundo com vários shinigamis, três capitães e três tenentes. Chama mais atenção do que os outros shinigamis, ele tem cabelo branco com sobrancelha castanha e um sorriso gentil e doce. Viro com rapidez quando percebe uma burrada que faz e faz um pequeno sinal de respeito para o Capitã.

_ Obrigada por mim acompanha uma capitã.

_ De nada criança.

Posso sentir uma veia minha saltando da minha testa quando ela fala isso

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Obs:** não vou descrever quem eram os personagens já que vocês sabem o que são. Shunsui, Jushiro, Nanao, Momo, Aizen e Kira.


	2. Durmo no lugar errado

Vou direto ao encontro do Onoda e ele me ver pouco tempo antes que eu chegar na mesa dele e seus colegas. Ao me vê ele dá um enorme sorriso de alegria e surpresa, que eu vejo-me retribuído com o mesmo entusiasmo que ele ou maior ainda. Vê esse sorriso gentil e inocente me enche de felicidade e amo, e corro pra encontrar no pouco espaço que nos separa um do outro, e ele me levada quando ele me abraça com força. Não passo muito tempo deste que eu vir ele, mas sempre me deixa assim. Alegre por vê ele e triste por não vê ele muita vezes.

Onoda sempre vai ser o meu Oni-cha. Mesmo que ele não seja um realmente, mas sempre vou considerar ele como um e protege também. Nunca vou deixar algo acontece com ele. Nunca. Ele me põe no chão e passa mão no meu cabelo.

_ Que surpresa boa. Deixa eu de apresentar meus colegas e capitãs da gotei. Esse aqui e o capitão Aizen, esse e o capitão e esse e seu melhor amigo capitão Kyoraku e seu melhor amigo capitão Ukitake. Esse são os Tenentes Momo, Kira e Nanao. Vocês vai adora ela, ela muito inteligente, igual a você. Senhores e senhoritas essa aqui e a Aurora Namikaze.

Quero que um buraco apareça aqui pra me esconder agora. Ser eu estava da cor de um tomate, estou pimenta agora. Sou muito anti-social.

_ Olá docinho. _ Fala Kyoraku.

_ Boa noite e um prazer te conhece. _ Fala Nanao.

_ Oi. Prazer. _ Fala Momo tímida.

_ Olá prazer te conhecer. _ Fala Kira com uma piscada de olho.

_ Prazer te conhecer. _ Fala com um sorriso sedução o Aizen.

_ Boa noite. Prazer. _ Fala Jushiro uma voz gentil porre grossa, sem tira o olho de mim, nem por um segundo deque me viu. Engulo em seco.

_ Prazer em conhecer todos vocês._ Falo me escondendo um em Onoda.

Não gosto de conhecer gente nova ou velha. Realmente não gosto de conhecer ninguém mesmo. Fico quase toda atrás dele com uma mão na boca coberta com a maga do moletom, e pra minha sorte tinha colocado capuz antes de entra aqui. Ouso Kyoraku solta uma risada, o que faz tira minha atenção da parede acima deles.

_ Onoda-cha sua garota é muito tímida e quieta. O que você fez pra ela ser assim? _ Fala com malícia na voz e no olhos.

Sua garota? Esse cara era doente e doido. Onoda e meu Oni-cha seu.

_ Capitão por favor. Senta Ro.

Sento perto dele, quase no colo dele pra fica longe do Kyoraku, fico entre a Nanao e ele. Ele passa o braço em volta da minha cintura, e eu passo meus braços na dele.

Kyoraku não para de olha pra mim, com um sorriso estranho no rosto que me deixa assustada por que me lembra do meu tio.

_ Bom Aurora posso saber aonde você mora? _ Pergunta com uma voz massa.

_ Não. _ Respondo seca e rude._ Oni-cha, quero fala com você em particular. _ Falo igual a uma criança perdido doce.

Tive a satisfação de ver a cara do Kyoraku quando falei oni-cha. Nanao colocou a mão na testa dela, por vergonha do Kyoraku. Momo não ficou surpresa com ou Kira, mas o Aizen e o Jushiro ficará bem interessando com essa notícia, já que olhará com interesse pra minha direção.

_ OK. Mas quê beber algo? _ Pergunta se levedado.

_ Sim, quero uma garrafa de saquê. Por favor, tenho uma reunião coma os anciões, preciso relaxa um pouco antes.

_ A pequena bebé saquê? Humm _ Fala recuperando o humo.

Chegamos no quarto dele e arrumamos o quarto pra a gente fica mas confortável. Seus quarto tinhas vários de remédios, pergaminhos, bombons e carta das minhas primas sem conta de suas ervas que eu dou a ele toda vez que eu venho aqui.

Mas fora isso estava tudo organizado, suas roupas de banho, normal e intima, todas tinha uma ordem de tamanho e largura. Bem Onoda. Colocamos as cinco garrafa de saquê no nosso lado. Tiro meus sapatos e meu moletom com o meu cola junto já que eu gosto de fica rodando ele quando converso.

_Oni-cha, você pode me fala sobre os capitãs e as regras da soul society? _ Pergunto de primeira.

_ Por que? _ Pergunta desconfiado.

_ Talvez eu entre aqui.

Depois dessa ele me fala tudo que quero saber e mais, e bebemos todo os saquê e pedimos mas saquê, que o total de doze bebidas.

Toc toc toc

Quem está batendo na minha porta? Todos sabem que não pode bater nela quando eu estou dormindo ou é de manhã cedo. Me viro pra descobrir que eu não posso fazer mas nada do que mexe um pouco meu corpo já que algo está me expedindo de fazer isso. Viro a minha cabeça por lado pra encontrar Onoda atrás de mim.

Não devia de dormindo aqui ou bebido tanto álcool ontem. Mas pelo o menor descobri tudo sobre os capitãs das divisões e as próprias divisões, e as regras delas. E pelo o que eu descobri sobre isso e que três divisão dei um Capitão corrupto e dei os próprios planos e vou descobrir isso ainda essas semana com...

Toc toc toc

Me aproximo mas do Onoda e passo a mão na cabeça e o cabelo dele pra acorda-lo, mas a única coisa que acontece e que ele me puxa mas ainda pra ele, e ele esconde o rosto no meu cabelo.

Toc toc toc

_ Hein?... O que?

Sinto ele se mexe, e me apertado com força, não o suficiente pra me machucar oi causa algum dano, o que eu duvido que ele seja capaz de fazer isso comigo já que sua pressão espiritual e muito mas baixa do que a minha. ( Compare o Yamamoto mil vezes em seu total com o do Hanataro sem espada ou com. Que terão o pode espiritual dela.) Ele se levada todo mole e descuidado. Ele se vira pra mim l, e pela sua reação dele sei que ele não está surpreso ao me ver aqui com ele. Simplesmente se levada completamente e vai por banheiro.

Pelo o visto ele ficou mais tempo acordado do que eu e arrumou o quarto dele. Me sento e verifico o quarto todo e vejo que está tudo igual quando nós chegamos nele, menos as garrafas que estava no cardo do quarto. Visto meu moletom e os meus sapatos, e arrumo meu cabelo em Maria Chiquinha outra vez.

Quando estou pegando a minha mochila entra uma mulher de cabelo bem claro, com uma longa trança e bem alta, que se tive sorte eu chego nos seios dela. Posso vê que não me esperava encontra aqui, pra dizer o mínimo.

_ Boa tarde... Aonde está o Onoda?

_ Estou aqui. _ Fala ao entra no quarto, com o kimono aberto e o cabelo molhado.

_ Precisamos de todos agora no serviço. Os esquadrões 3, 8 e 10 voltará das suas missões 90% machucados.

_ Ok. Já estou indo. _ Fala sem sorrir.

Aquele sorriso que sempre está com ele, não está mas em seu rosto de criança. Por isso que sempre mantenho ele ao meu lado, já que ele é sempre alegre, mas nessas horas ele e serio. Amara sua fita e sai. Fecho a porta ao sai.

O que será que houve com esses esquadrões? Será que dei dedo dos três capitães? Talvez tenha ou talvez não. Mas preciso fica de olho nesses homens. A um Capitão que o Onoda falo que foi expulso por mexe com os poderes de hollows e shinigamis. Urahara e a sua cúmplice Yuroishi, e aqueles que fora considerados hollows, exs capitães com Rose, Hirako, love e Mugurama e os tenentes Lisa, Mashiro e Hyore. Já ouvi falar deles no mundo dos vivos em Karakura e o Urahara dei uma loja que ajuda os shinigamis.

Já que eu não tenho na o que fazer nesse cinco dias vou no mundo dos vivos. Mas quando estou caminhando sinto alguém me observando de perto, viro e não vejo ninguém por perto. BYAKUGAN. Vejo uma mulher que com certeza e do esquadrão dois, já que ela está toda de preto com uma máscara. Posso dá a ela ponto de esforço por tenta me seguir. Seguro o riso.

Quando eu estou quase pra sai da divisão encontro Momo, Nanao e Kira do lado de fora com os rostos preocupados. Ao me ver eles ficam surpresos. Não dou bola e continuo andando, até senti um braço vindo na minha direção, dou um passo por lado e me viro rápido pra vê quem tento me agarrar. Não fico surpresa com o que eu vejo. Shunsui Kyoraku, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e olhos brilhando de alegria. Levando uma sobrancelha, por um segundo e começo a sair outra vez.

_ Aurora-san aonde você vai? Quero que você veja ele primeiro. _ Fala agarrado minha mão.

Não pode invita se arrastada pelo divisão toda até um quarto, pra encontrar Jushiro deitado e uma cama de hospital. Não podia revela minha força aqui, pra expedir que esse doido fizesse isso. Mas os vê Jushiro na cama doente doe o meu coração. Shunsui por ver que eu não ia me aproximar ele me joga ao lado da cama, e por sorte consigo me segura em pé da cama.

_ Ele ficou muito triste com você de indo embora.

Triste? Por quê? Ele não me conhece ou já falou comigo antes de ontem.

_ Quê fica um pouco com ele? Eu vou pega um pouco de chá para nós...

_ Não. Se você quiser fica com ele fique, estou indo embora. Não conheço ele e ele não me conhece. Não me importo com ele. Agora com licença.

Mas antes que eu saia da porta sinto uma reiatsu fica fraca e triste, viro pra ela e percebo que ele estava acordado quando eu disse aquelas palavras e pôde vê que elas machucaram muito ele. Respiro fundo e quase saio, mas Unohana aparece na porta com um olhar sério no rosto.

_ O que houve? _ Pergunta desconfiado por Shunsui.

_ Nada... Nada. _ Fala ele com medo.

_ Nada Unohana-cha. _ Diz Jushiro com uma voz murcha.

Se meu coração doeu ao vejo doeu ainda mas ao velo e o ouvi-lo. Engulo em seco e saio antes de uma lágrima caia. Entro em uma sala sem ninguém ver e abro um portão por mundo humano.


	3. Não posso

Nesses dois meses que fiquei sem vê o Onoda, ele tem me chamando direto pra se encontrar com ele ou pelo menor senti que eu estou com ele. A muito ataque de hollows ultimamente e toda parte.

E claro que os que as pessoas que estão sobre a proteção do meus clãs estão proibidas de sai, ou segue pensa em fazem isso. Somente as pessoas como eu pode sair na hora que quiser, já não depende de ninguém pra leva e trazer elas ou de proteção. Só algumas pessoas estão começando a ficar louca por não pode vir pra soul society ou mundo dos vivos.

Sem conta que estamos proibidos de ajuda qualquer um, não podemos aniquilar nenhum hollow aqui ou no mundo dos vivos, ou entra na soul society. Os Akatsuki principalmente, já que nós somos a elite dos clãs, e é claro que a gente não obedece os anciões nessa regras estúpidas sobre não protege ninguém. Estamos protegendo todos que estão sobre a proteção do nossos e nossos amigos das duas dimensões.

Mas não duvido que seja o aqueles três capitães que esteja envolvido com esses ataques, pra que os shinigamis se ferir aos montes e a quarta divisão está bem cheia. Aizen está me procurando atrás das cortinas ou melhor dizer usando o cansaço do Onoda pra me atraí pra sereitei. Mas pelo o recado do Onoda, não e só ele que pergunta, aquele bêbado também está me procurando, não sei o porquê, mas ele está.

Me viro pra esquerda pra vê a Ino ao meu lado, pra verificar uns assuntos sobre os amigos que ela tem aqui, e tenta que eles mude de ideia e venha conosco, pra fica em segurança. Eles são como eu e o Onoda quando éramos crianças, e eu vinha brinca nesse mundo, quando eu não estava nos treinos, nas aulas de pinturas e as aulas de estratégia, arte, música, caligrafia, canto, culinária e as mais importantes medicina e genjustsu. Com ele eu era uma criança que não era das linguagens principais dos clãs e sim uma garota normal que podia brincar com qualquer um.

Mesmo no meus clãs, havia desigualdade social e o desrespeito com as pessoas que não são da linhagem principal de qualquer clã. Somente ser você se casar com um de linhagem principal você se tornava alguém especial ou se amante de um. As mulheres que eram de linhagem baixa e sem casava com um principal não pode reclamar se ele pega uma amantes da mesma linhagem inferior. Até às mulheres que são da primeira não pode reclamar. Somente alguém como eu.

Por isso eu gosto tanto do Onoda. Ele me tira do meu mundo e me deixa livre solta, como o vento no verão ou um passarinho sem expor nenhuma regra ou pergunta nada sobre minha vida e minha família. _Não e ele que deixo você sem dormi nessas últimas semanas_, _e sim aquele capitão._ O meu super-inconsciente me dá um taba na cara com essa.

Realmente não posso nega pra mim mesma que eu tive sonho estranhos com ele, imaginando ele sem kimono, me puxando por seus braços no seu corpo esbelto e quente. _Não. _Não posso fica pensando nele. Ele até pode não ser uma pessoa arrogante, rude ou burro, mas fiquei sabendo que ele e um machista e pensa igual aos homens do meu clã, não exatamente igual, mas parecido. Muitas vezes ouvir sobre esse grupo na sereitei.

_ Vamos pra casa? _ Pergunta Ino.

_ Não sei. O que quer fazer? _ Falo sem tem certeza de nada.

_ Você não vai me conta mesmo quer e o sortudo? Você a vezes fica longe com uma cara de idiota em situações sérias. Vai me contar. _ Fala com raiva.

_ Não sei o que você está falando. _ Me finjo de idiota.

_ Fala sério! _ bufa de raiva, mas longo volta ao normal e fica com uma cara alegre. _ Quero fala com o Onoda, já que você não sabe o que fazer, estão vamos fala com ele.

Leva dado quando falavam com um grande sorriso sapeca. Como sempre quando uma menina esta aqui, elas aparecem no portão pra fala com ele, e se joga nele como pessoas faminta quando acaba de receber um prato de comida fresca. E sempre que essas ocasiões acontece me seguro pra não me acaba de rir com a cara do Onoda e atrevimento das garotas. E talvez até seja mesmo uma ótima ideia rir da minha melhor amiga passado um enorme mico.

Concordo com ela e abro meu kimono por vento frio bate na minha pele, já que eu estava de recada casa um short botas, e da uma desculpa causo eu encontre um sendo capitão, e fique vermelha. Pego uma outra xuxinha pra fazer uma Maria Chiquinha no cabelo depois de solta e diverti ele no meio.

_ Você poderia deixa seu cabelo solto. Sei que ele adora cabelo solto.

Com essa sugestão levando a sobrancelha com sinal de perguntar.

_ Você saber que eu considero ele como meu irmão, né?

_ Claro. Mas mesmo assim.

Reviro os olhos e salto do penhasco,(o mesmo que a Rukia enterrou seus amigos) e caio em pé e usamos shunpo pra chegamos mais rápido. Aumento minha reiatsu pra ele senti ela, e vir a minha procura, já que eu não quero entra aí tão cedo. Paramos e um lugar muito perto da sereitei, pulo em um telhado e deito nele quando a Ino esperar no chão.

Continuo venho as nuvens de chuva, que vai cai com força mas tarde ou daqui um momento. E sinceramente não quero se pega por ela na nossa missão de transporte dos amigos dessa louca. Eu entendo ela querer salvar o Cho mas o Sai, eu não entendo, ele e frio calado e muito calculista com qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Nem mesmo nós da Akatsuki e assim.

Me viro quando três pessoas são de dentro. E era Renji, Matsumoto e Kira , mas depois de alguns segundos Onoda sai de dentro também, com uma cara triste. Ino sai correndo atrás dele pra abraçar o coitado. Matsumoto e a primeira a me nota, e pra minha surpresa volta correndo pra dentro que com certeza foi bem avisa que eu estava aqui. Não me importo muito com isso.

Fecho os olhos e relaxo, até o Onoda inventa sobre bebé. Me lavando de uma vez com essa sugestão, olhando direto pra Ino.

_ Vamos. Teve uma liquidação pra bebidas dias desses. Tenho um bom arsenal de bebida forte, vocês podem pega e leva com meu perdido de desculpa._ Fala com uma cara de bebê e olhos arregalados mais fofo do mundo. Dou um sorriso em sinal de rendição.

Entramos na sereitei e vamos direto pro seu quarto na quarta divisão pegamos algumas bebidas. Nós usamos elas e mas em questão de medicina, já que o saquê têm um produto muito bom pra cura e dó. Mas na hora que entramos ele se vira com um olhar de choro e todo o arrependimento do mundo nas sua costa, e me abraça.

_ Me desculpa. Eu só queria que você entrasse aqui, pra sermos mas amigos e nos fale-se mais. Nós nunca mas ficamos um dia juntos falando bobagem.

_ Tudo bem. Tudo bem shhhhhhhi. _ Tento acalmar ele.

Realmente não passamos muito tempo juntos a muito tempo. Eu sempre levava ele pra aninha dimensão, sem ninguém deixa, e com isso sempre ficava proibidas de ver ele, mas nunca obedecia elas. Minhas babá ficava loucas e desesperadas , sem conta da minha turma que também vinha comigo por mundo dos vivos e a soul society. As nossas mãe faltava mata todos nós quando os guardas nos pegavam em segurança ou quando nós éramos encurralados por hollows...

_ Onoda-cha, Momo está procurando você. Você não vai por jantar? _ Fala uma menina que pelo o visto tinha a minha idade ou pouco mas velha que eu.

Era a mesma menina que estava brigando com um homem estranho na recepção, na última vez que estive aqui. Ela fica bem surpresa ao ver duas garotas que não são da sereitei aqui, sem conta vê o seu amigo chorar.

_ Kiyone-cha. Que surpresa, deixa eu apresentar minhas amigas Aurora e Ino. _ Fala todo alegre. _ Aurora, Ino essa aqui e a 3° lugar na divisão 13.

_ Prazer. _ Falamos juntas sem jeito e tímidas.

_ Posso leva elas duas?

_ Claro. Vai ser no meu esquadrão, e as meninas estão cozinhando, menor a Matsumoto, ela saio pra bebé. _ Fala todas alegre.

Onoda segura minha cintura e apanha a mão da Ino, e no arrastada. Mas no meio do caminho nós somos pego pela chuva forte e muito gelada, que nos deixou bem ensopados da cabeça aos pés. Ainda bem que chegamos longo depois. Ao chegar no local vejo algumas mulheres e alguns homens. Que eu conhecia eram, Shunsui, Nanao, Unohana e Isane, Soi fong, sem conta duas crianças, uma de cabelo rosa e outro de cabelo branco. E pra minha grande tristeza estava o capitão de capelo branco.

Tremíamos tanto por causa do frio que pensei que estávamos em algum tipo de corta baba. Jushiro me deixa de um jeito desconfortável, que fico feliz de não encontra seu olhar, que mesmo que possa me defender dele, sempre fico estranha com o seus olhos em mim.

_ Boa noite. _ Falo sem jeito e tremendo quando me viro.

_ Oi Aurora-cha. _ Fala Shunsui.

Ele não está bêbado! Isso faz que eu caia pra trás, porque o Onoda me disse que ele toda a noite ele bebé.

_ Boa noite. _ Fala todos os outros.

Kiyone me tira do Onoda junto com a Ino e nos arada até um quarto e nos entregar dois conjuntos de nakame e kimono colorido, bem estranhos, que prefiro usa minhas roupas molhadas do que isso.

_ Vamos usa só a parte de cima. É bem bonitinha. _ Sugerir a Ino.

Única que se salva mesmo.

Tiro a bota com o kimono e a blusa depois, por último tiro o short. Visto um kimono azul florido. A Ino um branco com ursos. Olho por dois nakame vermelhos vivos com penas neles. E voltamos por lado de nosso travesseiro quentinho que ser chama Onoda. E quando nós o encontrarmos viramos uma pra outra, nós duas ficamos decepcionada com ele, já que ele estava no centro da mesa e nós não podia fica com ele.

Olho pra as crianças, calculado seu nível de travessura pra nos senta perto delas sem nenhuma confusão. E escolhemos o de cabelo branco, já que ele é bem quieto, e parece bem sério, pra dizer o mínimo do garoto. Vou em direção a ele e sento ao seu lado.

_ Com licença.

_ Oh... Toda, pode senta. _ Fala com olhos arregalados e boca aberta.

Ino faz o mesmo, mas ele não fica tão chocado com ela ao seu lado, na verdade ele fica de boa com isso. Ele fica bem rosa e abaixa a cabeça e começa a come uns doce, que estavam em um saco cheio deles. Olho pra Ino e ela por menino sem saber também o que fazer, e depois olhamos por Onoda, que pelo o visto tem nós observando, com um sorriso na cara de pau.

_ Ele e assim mesmo. Ele e como você nós primeiros dias. _ Fala colocado ênfase na palavra você.

Dou de ombros.

_ Oi. Sou a Aurora. _ Falo pra todos, mas principalmente por menino.

_ Ino. _ Fala.

_ Aurora-cha. _ Grita a garota de cabelo rosa e pula no meu colo.

Sem não fosse os meus reflexos rápido ela tinha caído do meu colo. Presto mas atenção nela, quando sinto uma reiatsu estranha dentro dela. Que eram muito poderosa de um homem. Ela não e uma alma normal e sim a forma masterizada de alguma espada.

_ Yachiru pare de perturba a senhorita...

_ Hyuka. E o sobrenome meu e da Ino. _ Falo.

Onoda vira tão rápido a cabeça dele que termo que ele tenha quebrado o pescoço dele com isso. Me seguro pra não rir dele, por não saber que eu podia usar todos os sobrenome dos meus clãs. Eu não de conto tudo Onoda Oni-cha.

_ Olá sou a capitã Soi Fong. _ Fala rígida.

Depois de algum tempo Onoda vem na nossa direção e se senta no meio de nos duas. Ambas se deita cada lado dele, e relaxamos ao ponto de comete um grande erro.


	4. O que?

Frio.

Sinto muito quando sou permitido em um lugar macio. Levo meus braços na procura de calor que estava perto de mim, e acho que ele e agarro com delicadeza e puxado pelo meu corpo, que pra minha surpresa e muito duro. Reconheço sua reiatsu mas não me lembro dela, mas não me preocupo com uma pessoa, já que sua reiatsu me acalma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O que?

Ouso alguém respira em cima da minha cabeça, e escudo algum bate perto do meu rosto, suavemente, sem conta que ele era bem macio, e com certeza não usava nada. E por isso tenho medo de olhar para cima e ver algo que eu não quero ver. Castanho são seus olhos e brancos e seus cabelos, sua pele rosada que mostra seu calor. Me mexo um pouco e ele aperta minha cintura pra não me mexe.

_ Me desculpe...

_ Aí

Nós dois foram levados ao mesmo tempo e terminados, por causa de nossas pernas estarem emboladas outras vezes. Caio por baixo dele e ele fica bem em cima de mim. Mas quando eu levantar ele me espera disso.

_ Não. _ Fala com a voz ronca.

Ele tira o lençol de cima de nós. Ele passa a mão da minha cocha até minha canela, desenrolando nossas pernas, e fazendo o mesmo com outra, mas essa não consegue perceber até a tarde, quando solta um gemido de prazer e calo, quando ele pega ela, e eu gira pra mim fica por cima dele. Meu cabelo bate no meu rosto e no seu peito. Percebo como estou perto de seu rosto, sem conta que seus lábios são muito rosa.

Quente. Macio. Doce. São como palavras que podem descrever seu sabor e seus lábios. Ele passa a mão na minha cintura, e sobe uma mão pelo meu cabelo e outra pelo meu pescoço, me puxando mas para perto dele ...

_ Jushiro ...

Paro ou beijo quando Shunsui aparece na porta com uma cara de espanto, não apenas ele mas Kiyone e Ino também. Você faz um longo e claro sinal de olhar para mim levantar agora e irmos embora agora. Que eu obedeço na hora e não olho pra trás.

Não encontrar Onoda no caminho de sair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Você beija ele! _ Grita todas as meninas no meu quarto. _ Como foi? _ Elas fazem outro coral.

Depois que nós duas voltagens e eu saí do meu banho de quase duas horas encontro quase todas as minhas amigas no meu quarto, todas as curiosas por eu de cinto pega no flagra por alguém da nossa família. Claro que eu posso encontrar alguns itens com alguns Akatsuki, mas ninguém me mostra nenhum sinal em nenhum momento. Claro que não havia problema com isso, mas nunca fui pega.

Agora, ele pega um shinigame e outro que todos sabem que é quase proibido de algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso. Não é proibido, mas não é aconselhável fazer isso, por causar nossos segredos e viver em outra dimensão, e eles não podem saber disso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na cama, receba outra chamada de Onoda para mim até ele, por Capitão Jushiro, pedir desculpas pelo beijo de quase dois meses atrás. Agora imagina se ele é como entrar nessa dimensão? Meu deus. Mas ainda não consegui esquecer o beijo maldito, seus lábios macios e doces, seu calor no meu corpo, seu cheiro. Estou ficando louca por causa dele. Mas longo vai acabar com isso quando você pega outro cara e dá um amasso nele.

Estou apaixonado por ele. Não sou burra ou idiota o suficiente pra nega isso e nem sabem sobre os meus sentimentos por um homem. Sou grande demais pra agir como uma adolescente que acabou de entrar no mundo da puberdade e fica com essa frescura toda. Não tive nenhum me fizesse de perde a cabeça pra mim fica no quarto refletindo sobre corre atrás dele, e nem vai dê um. Estou apaixonada e pronto.

Só vou esquecer ele, e vou seguir com a minha vida. _Mas você o que há atrás dele. _Grita meu inconsciente, bem auto e bom som. Eu conduzi e terminei de vestir-me com pien divertido preto com detalhes roxos, com um cinto de cintura tradicional e com uma fita longa que desce aos meus pés, para jantar de aniversário de um dos anciões. Odeio essas roupas tradicionais, são lindas mas odeio vestir elas. E por isso que eu escolho sempre o mais simples.

Ao sair veja como crianças livres brincando sem nenhum cuidado por perto. Lembro que eventos que eu saia para encontrar o Onoda sem nenhum problema, até que eu complete alguns anos e entre na Akatsuki, depois que minha mãe cedeu finalmente, que foi uma luta de seis anos que eles conseguiram conversar com a permissão, e aí que começo minhas perguntas.

Você vai direto para o meu lugar, que era o líder dos líderes de clã por filha de dois, e todos estavam usados roupas tradicionais. Os Uchihas usam mas escuros ou melhor dizendo os pretos, Hyuka mas mais claros, os Naras usam a natureza, Yamanaka os roxos com amarelos, Senju não tinha núcleos padrão para eles, Aburame também não tinha cor, Sarutobi era os verdes e branco, era uzumaki ou que usava para combinar com cabelos, e Namikaze eram núcleos fortes. Todas essas famílias eram protegidas ou restavam outras como barreiras fortes para ninguém entrar.

Os clãs só se reúnem quando eram aniversário de algum membro antigo de todos que eram membros de todas as famílias, já que nem todos gostam das mesmas comidas, e com isso os cozinheiros ficam cansados. Então, apenas momentos como esse cometidos como esse pelo meu desespero.

Fico com os membros da Akatsuki, ao lado de Konan, que eram a única mulher sem esquadrão de segurança. Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi e Deidara adotam uma fala sobre as últimas missões com os ocos. Pain, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi conversam sobre o mundo humano. Eles eram proibidos de brigar nessas eventos. Pois eles brigão bastante. Konan e eu ficamos olhando quando tem reunião de grupo, ainda mais nas festas.

_Aurora tem uma menina que fala que e sua família_

Eu gostaria de ter uma mensagem de Onoda, mas dessa vez presto mais atenção à última, por causa de envolver uma criança de outra família, que entrou na sociedade da alma e por sorte Onoda viu ela. Me levando e faça um sinal para Konan me acompanhar. Vou direto pelo meu quarto e tiro dois casacos e um kit de primeiros socorros. Entrego um casaco pra ela, que era um azul que combinava com seu pien divertido, e o meu era preto.

_ Uma criança de umas das famílias na sociedade da alma._ Falo quando abro um portão pra lá.

Entrando e com poucos minutos, estamos atrás do lançamento de Onoda, que nos leva a uma casa ao oeste da série, Basta maltada pelo tempo. Vou direto para ver como está a garota e não ver nenhum dos seus itens nela.

_ Ela está bem_ Falo pra Konan. Ela tem cabelo rosa e olhos verdes, com certeza uma Haruno._ Qual e o seu nome querida?

_ Sakura Haruno._ Fala assustada.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem. _ Fala estendendo os braços pra pegá-la

Ela não joga braço de Konan quando eu lidera. Olho por Onoda e tenho que segurar minha risada por causa de sua cara de espanto.

_ Você está linda. Nunca te vi arrumada assim._ Fala Onoda

_ E nunca mais vai ver. _ Falo você embarcar, antes que alguém me incomode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aonde estava minha roupa de missão? Não vejo ela há dois meses e meio, e não sei onde ela está, já procurei pelo quarto inteiro e não acho. Mas tem que estar aqui. Não sai com ele, desta última missão. Procurei pra quem arruma meu quarto aqui na casa principal do Namikaze e já procurei no Uchiha procura, e procurei por ele no Nara também e nadar.

Não adianta nada procura nos outros clãs, já que eu não durmo em nenhuma outra casa além dessas. As vezes eu durmo em sete, mas não durmo há meses lá. _Eu não. _Eu estava com ela na última vez que eu estava vestida ...

Quando eu estava com ela, eu fui fazer uma conversa com Onoda e acabei tomando banho na chuva, e dormi no braço dele e acabei no braço de outro homem. Mas que homem. Amanhã eu vou pegar elas. Hoje posso usar um quimono simples e um short.


	5. Quero mais

Outra vez estou na soul society nos últimos três meses, e isso não e muito comum comigo, mesmo eu tendo Onoda como amigo, eu sempre fico no mundo do vivos ou no Hueco mundo, pra vigia os hollows que possa nos ameaça, observo e mato as ameaças. Quase não a perigo pra nós aqui, sem pensar, vai se somente Aizen, com os nossos amigos e amantes.

Subo minha reiatsu em sinal que eu estou aqui e ele vir a mim. Estou no nosso bar favorito, que nós amamos o làmen daqui, e sempre que temos tempo nós jantamos aqui ou melhor dizer sempre que veio aqui e tenho tempo almoço ou janto aqui...

Sinto a reiatsu do Onoda aumentar em sinal que ele não pôde vir aqui. Estão que dizer que eu tenho que ir até ele pra fala sobre minha roupas. _Talvez você encontre ele._ Meu ânimo baixa radicalmente com essa situação, e na chance de vê ou beija-lo, abraça-lo e toca nele. Não. Se concentrar e não faz besteira. Pago o almoço e vou até a sereitei.

E entro. Ultimamente não preciso pedir pra entrar, e não sei o porquê disso, já que isso representa um problema. Pelo o visto eles não são cuidadosos como eu pensei que eram. Que na primeira vez que estive aqui, quase fui embora por não me deixa entrar. Mas deixa.

Entro na quarta divisão e recebo a notícia que ele não está aqui e pra procura ele na divisão seis, já que houve um acidente com uns dos membros da equipe. E Vou pra lá e sinto o caminho todo sendo seguida pelo um membro da segunda divisão, mas ao chegar no esquadrão e ir pra ala de treinamento, encontro ele cuidado de um shinigame machucado na perna esquerda. Me escoto em uma coluna pra esperar ele. Mas não por muito tempo.

_ Quem é você? _ Pergunta uma voz fria atrás de mim.

Me viro pra vê um capitão, ou melhor dizer os peitoral dele, já que e a altura que eu alcanço. Levando minha cabeça pra vê um homem moreno, com alguns enfeites na cabeça, com lindos olhos cinza. Não sei quem é esse. Mas pelo a rigidez do rosto era um nobre. E era nesses momento que prefiro não entrar aqui.

_ Aurora. Aurora Hyuka. _ Não uso meu nome principal outra vez.

_ Hmm. Você é da quarta divisão?

_ Não. Não sou tem nenhuma.

_ O que faz aqui?

_E...

_ Aurora-cha, que bom vê-la. _ Fala Kyoraku.

Gemo e fecho os olhos em desespero. Procuro uma saída ou buraco pra me esconder a tempo, mas não acho nenhum. Olho pra cima e vejo o outro procura uma saída daqui, sem não for isso, ele estava procurando algum coisa parecido. Mas olha na direção do Kyoraku vejo Jushiro ao seu lado, com uma aparecia muito alegre por meu gosto.

_ Boa tarde. Byakuya. Aurora _Fala Jushiro.

Meu olhar foi direto por Onoda em desespero, mas em vão, já que ele não pôde vir ao meu socorro e nem mim ver no momento, já que ele ainda está cuidando do cara. E pra piora o meu desespero foi tão óbvio que o sorriso do Jushiro some.

_ Boa tarde. _ Fala Byakuya, olhando pra mim e Jushiro.

_ Com lice... _ Paro de fala quando sinto uma enorme reiatsu de hollow e olho em sua direção

Um dos espadas. Estava muito longe daqui, mas como sou um rastreadora e fácil pra mim achar ele. Dou um grande sorriso, mas ele longo some quando vejo shinigame com um bebê de um ano. Mas não era um simples shinigamis, mas sim um Hyuka. Isso e um problema. Olho por Onoda pela segunda vez com raiva dele, por não ter me contado sobre um membro do meu clã estar aqui.

_ Aurora? _ Chama Jushiro.

_ Ah... Me desculpem. Falou comigo?

_ Não. Veio vê Onoda?

Por que mais eu viria? Quero dizer isso a ele, mas não digo nada, só balanço a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

Me foco na reiatsu do espada, sem não me encano e de um dos dez, vir ele na última missão que eu fui em Las Noches, e também fiquei sabendo com a reunião de apostas do Kakuzu. Foi a coisa mas idiota que fiz foi ir lá. Estão apostando até aonde aqueles três vão antes se descoberto pela a soul society. Eles vão se ferra tanto quando eles se revelarem.

Mas não sei muito dos poderes dos Capitãs ou muito dos tenentes, que com certeza vão se envolvidos por essa guerra, vou melhor, vai pedir ajuda pra aqueles vazards. Aliás preciso ir hoje no mundo dos vivos, e vou aproveitar e dá uma passada no Kisuke pra vê o que está rolando por lá. E talvez eu treine com ele pra ver qual e o nível de força que eles ter.

Gostei de luta com aquela loira, ela e bem nervosa. E aquela outro moreno ter cara que luta muito bem também. Mas eu quero e luta com o Urahara, pra vê do que ele e capas de fazer, e aquele Tesai, o grandão...

_Ai! _ Grito quando sinto meu cabelo se puxado.

Pra minha surpresa foi Onoda que puxou meu cabelo. Ele estava com raiva por algum motivo.

_ Bem vinda de volta. _ Fala emburrado.

_ o que? Por que você puxou meu cabelo.

_ Te chamei e nada. Você também estava com um sorriso maldoso. O que você fez?_ Pergunta desconfiado.

_ Nada! _ Falo com um sorriso travesso. _ Ainda. Vir buscar minhas roupas, aquele manto do meu clã e minha bota favorita.

_ O que você vai fazer? Não está comigo. Talvez na quarta divisão._ Fala zangando.

_ Com licença. Me desculpem interrompe, mas eu sei aonde está. _ Fala Jushiro._ Se quiser eu te acompanho.

_ OK. Vamos Onoda. _ Falo agarrado seu braço com um sorriso gigante.

_ Não posso, tenho que leva o meu colega pra quarta divisão. Desculpa._ Fala e pede desculpa quando vê meu sorriso sumi.

Vou fica com Jushiro sozinha? Não seria uma boa ideia isso , já que eu quero dá uns amassos nele, e mil outras coisas mais com ele. Mas mesmo assim tenho cara de medo e olho por Onoda. Kyoraku! Tenho ele pra apaziguar meu fogo pelo seu amigo, porque se eu fica sozinha com ele, não vou responder por mim.

_ Vamos? _ Falo com uma voz trêmula de medo agarrada no Onoda.

_ Vamos. _ Fala meio receoso.

Faço um sinal e ele lidera o caminho, e longo vejo que o Kyoraku não vai com a gente, por meu desespero total, já com uma testemunha podia me controlar mais. Caminhamos todo o tangendo em silêncio mortal, que me deixou desconfortável e mas quieta ao seu lado. Ao chegar no destino ele vai até uma grande sala com almofadas no chão, mas arrumada com uma mesa, e algumas janelas em frente a um lago de capas. Ele fala pra me esperar e fica a vontade, que ele volta já. Me sento no banco em frente a essa vista linda colocado o joelho perto do meu peito e apoiado meu queixo.

Posso perceber que ele está com medo de alguma coisa dá errado. Não é pra menos que isso está acontecendo com ele, já que eu quase implorei ao Onoda pra vir conosco, e clareamento minha voz traio o meu cérebro sobre o tom da voz que eu devia de falado com ele. Parece um animal sendo mandado pra morte em vez de pega algumas coisas minhas com ele. Não posso culpa-lo por fica meio apreensivo com uma garota, já que era esse o meu comportamento agora.

Nunca fui de mim comportar assim perto de homens, sempre fui brincalhona, alegre, sem timidez nenhuma. Quero ele é não quero ele. Seu corpo e tão quente forte, atraente. E pelo o que eu ouvi do Onoda ele e uma pessoa muito gentil com qualquer um. E principalmente não sem escutar que ele dar namorado ou ficando com alguém. Mesmo andado com Kyoraku, que eu ouvi se muito festeiro. Sem fala que ele trata muito bem seus dois terceiro lugares, mesmo brigando muito. Ouso ele andando longo atrás de mim.

_ Kiyone mandou lava pra você. _ Fala ao se senta e me entrega um pacote.

_ Obrigada.

_ Me desculpa pelo o beijo. Não quis te assusta. Realmente sinto muito._ Ele praticamente enfatiza a palavra realmente.

Meu ergo dói com essa agora, nenhum homem se arrependeu tanto de mim beija. Sei que não tenho muita experiência com isso, já que eu não sou muito de pega uns caras e dar uns amassos, bem tanto. O caras que eu peguei nunca reclamaram do meu beijo. _Porque eles sábia que você não tinha experiência e não dei, até hoje._ Não... Sinto sua mão sendo colocada no meu rosto, pra atraí minha atenção.

_ Beijo tão mal assim? _ Deixo escapar

_ Não. Não, e que você ficou tão assustada com isso, que eu me senti culpado. Só isso. _ Fala tentando me acalmar.

Seu olhar e forte e cheio de carinho, me aproximo dele quando ele começa a passa a mão no meu cabelo outra vez, e ele colocar uma mecha atrás da minha orelha, antes de mim beija outra vez, mas agora, muito mas gentil do que aquele vez. Segurando meu queixo firme, ele aperta toda vez que que saio do ritmo lento e vou por rápido. Me pegando de supressa outra vez ele me põe no colo dele, de frente pra ele, uma perna de cada lado dele. Ele pedir acesso a minha boca pra aprofunda mas o beijo, e eu deixo e tento dominar o beijo, só tento mesmo, pois ele me forçar a submissão. Paro em busca de ar, e tenta outra vez tem o controle da situação. Desço o beijo por queixo até o pescoço dele...

Sinto Kakuzu e Hidan entrar nessa dimensão e subir suas reiatsu em sinal de que então me chamando. Subo a minha também, pra dizer que eu estou ocupada agora. Dou um leve chupão querer e sinto ele fica rígido. De um segundo mundo de posição, um dou sentada no colo dele e no outro estou deitada no chão. Com ele retribuído o favor, e não foi um simples, mais sim aquele que deixa qualquer um com vergonha de anda na rua com ele. Mas não me importo com ele. Fico rígida quando ele começa a passa a mão no meu corpo, e ele percebe e para.

_ Pelo o jeito achei seu limite. _ Fala ao senta e me trazer com ele do chão.

Mordo meu lábio, e ele me dá um beijo na testa. Sinto outra vez aquela emoção, mas dessa vez e mais forte do que a última. Que isso só pôde significa problema. Saio do colo dele, pego a roupas e dou um selinho nele. Mas na hora que começou a sair ele me puxa pela a mão.

_ Que dia posso te ver outra vez?. _ Pergunta curioso.

_ Não sei. Talvez amanhã ou depois, ou nunca. _ Ao fala isso vejo seu sorriso sumi. _ talvez daqui a uma semana._ Falo com um sorriso e saio por portão. Sentido muito bem que a dois terceiro lugar me seguindo.


	6. Não mexa com quer protegemos

Ao chegar aonde a dupla está vejo como e grave o assunto. Aquele hollow pegou duas crianças que estavam brincando, quando suas guardiãs fazia troca de algum produto por dinheiro. Não podemos vive aqui, mas tínhamos negócio pra manter as casas principais, e paga as famílias que trabalhava nas casas. Agora elas estão aqui no Hueco mundo, por falta de atenção das babás que trazia as meninas sem nenhum guerreiro com elas.

Agora havia quarto membro Akatsuki em cada portão que eremos fazer em da Las Noches, e todos e pontos estratégicos por sinal do Shikamaru pra entrar. Vejo uma bomba no céu. O sinal e dando e entro com tudo. Quebro uma parede com um soco só, consertando reiatsu nela. A sala era grande e toda branca, com uma mesas grande e cheias de cadeiras, que pelo o tanto de comida parecia um refeitório.

E nela havia cinco hollows com a reiatsus poderosas e alguns mas fracos. Tinha uma mesa cheia de mulheres, quarto pra se mais exata, outra com um homem moreno com uma garota de cabelo verde. Uma com um homem grande e um pequeno pálido com os olhos verde marcante. Dois em outra ambos magros, um de cabelo preto que mais alto do que o loiro. E um grupo grande no centro, com um velho na cabeceira da mesa.

Todos estava me olhando como eu fosse louca de entrar lá, e alguns olharam pra trás pra vê o estrago que eu fiz na parede. Começo a anda em direção a porta, mas pelo o cardo do olho vejo cinco levada, tirando sua espada da bainha. Péssima ideia. Continuo andando até um me ataca, ou melhor dizer, tento me ataca. Ele tinha um tapa olho e uma espada gigante. Pego a espada dele e dou um golpe nele, deixando inconsciente longo. Outro me lança um cero, desfilo ele com facilidade. Quarto deles cai em cima de mim e acabo com eles com um golpe só, com a espada do outro. Acabei com todos que estava em volta do velho. Três mulheres se levada. Ambas ataca em sintonia perfeita. Elas três são derrotadas, por um golpe cada uma.

Os quartos se lavada e olha um por outro, e fazer um sinal que ambos concorda. O mas velho vai me enfrenta. MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN. Deixo ele inconsciente quando percebo sua habilidade. Desativo meu sharingan. A mulher avança na minha direção, e dou só um chute jogo ela na parede descordada. Começo a anda de novo, indo direto pra fontes de reiatsus, destruidor tudo no meu caminho, até o grandão enviar um cero na minha direção kamui . Faço o cero desaparece, longo depois uma menina me ataca por trás, é deixei ela inconsciente. O hollow que estava com ela avança pra me taca, mas e deixando igual a garota. Os outros dois ataca juntos e são igualmente deixando inconsciente como os outros.

Continuo com a procura das meninas até receber um sinal que elas foram encontrada pelo o Sasori, e estão sendo retirada agora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Eu vou toma banho. Vocês vão? _ Pergunto pra Konan e a Hinata.

_ Vamos.

Todas entramos juntas na água termal. Relaxo totalmente do estresse da missão no Hueco mundo, sem conta do estresse do interrogatório da dupla que foi me chama pra missão. Mas não me importo muito com o sermão que recebi, já que o motivo foi bem saboroso, e vou repetir isso na próxima semana ou talvez amanhã, mas com certeza eu vou repetir longo esse beijo, ou ter mais coisa com ele. Depende da minha coragem quando eu vou vê-lo outra vez.

_ Que sorriso e esse? _ Pergunta Konan.

_ Nada. Lembrei de uma coisa quando eu era pequena. _Falo depressa.

_ Que momento?_ Pergunta Hinata.

_ Não, e muito vergonhosa. Deixa pra lá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entro na soul society depois de duas semana do meu encontro com Jushiro. Estou louca pra ver ele, mas seria melhor nós encontramos fora da soul society. Mas sei que não seria possível isso, já que eu não liberei minha presença pra ele sentir, e ele não poderia adivinha qual e a minha. Vou e entro, sem nem me preocupar com nada, que me deixa ainda mas preocupada pela segurança desse lugar.

Mas uma pessoa me encontrar primeiro do que Onoda e Jushiro. Gin. Ele me olhar de cima a baixo com uma cara seria.

_ Me acompanhe._ Fala.

Sego ele até a 5° divisão, e vejo Aizen com um jeito arrogante quando chego na sala dele, junto com Tousen ao seu lado. O puxa saco dele, vejo como Gin olha ele, com ódio, ele erradia do corpo dele, seu controle de reiatsu pode se incrível, mas ele não pôde esconder isso de uma rastreadora como eu.

_ Bem vinda. Sente-se por favor. _ Fala contes. _ Como você e bonita. Nunca pensei que alguém do 4° divisão tinha amigos tão valioso.

_ Corte a bajulação, e vai direto por assunto._ Conto ele.

Seu sorriso aumenta como nunca antes,

_ Quero que trabalhe conosco...

_ Não. E Vou fala uma coisa, ser você fazer algo como fez com aquelas pessoas, que Capitãs e tenentes , você não vai precisar de medo da soul society, mas medo de mim. E sua espada não funciona comigo... _ Falo com arrogância. _ E aliás qual eram aqueles hollows que derrotei? Eu estava no refeitório.

Antes ele tinha um lindo sorriso, mas agora havia uma cara de espanto no lugar. Gin me olhou em soque. E percebi que Tousen ficou tenso e colocou a mão na espada dele. Agora eu percebo que não era o motivo de me chamar, era por outra coisa. Não sei porque. Aizen faz um sinal, e Tousen e Gin sai. Ele se levantar e vê na minha direção, e se esquina pra fica a altura do meu rosto, colocado as mão em cada braço da cadeira.

_ Estão foi você que quase acabou com os meus espadas. Você é mas valiosa do que eu pensei. Fique sabendo que você derrotou os cinco primeiros de uma só vez, realmente não quê fazer parte da grande revolução?_ Fala na voz de flete.

_ É? Revolução. _ Falo entrado no jogo dele.

_ Sim.

Ele tenta me beija, ele acaba no chão, e eu em cima dele. Pego sua zanpakutou e tiro da bainha dela, pra ver como ela, e não me decepciono com ela, ela pode ser comum como toda as espadas fora da forma de sua shikai. Mas ela e grande e equilibrada, e sua habilidade e bem parecida com as minhas. No momento que solto ele, ele e eu estamos cara a cara.

_ Fique bem longe do Onoda e de quem eu protejo, ser não._ Falo colocado sua espada na sua gangata. _ Não faça nenhum esquema pra me tira da soul society. Isso não é um aviso, mas sim uma ameaça. Sou mas poderosa que você, estão tome cuidado.

Saio de cima dele e saio do esquadrão e vou direto por 4° divisão procura por Onoda. Posso sentir sua reiatsu, mas só vou me acalmar quando eu tiver ele no meus braços. Entro e vou direto por quarto dele, pra vê ele dormindo profundamente, com seu travesseiro favorito, que sua mãe deu a ele antes de se morta por um monstro humano.

Vejo sua inocência e meu coração se alegra em saber que ele nunca vai conhecer a pessoa que mato sua família. E não matou ele por minha causa, já que eu estava no seu quarto, e meu clã não deixo que eu fosse, e foi me busca. Eu era uma criança quando isso aconteceu, foi quando eu dependei meu sharingan e meu byakuya ao mesmo tempo. Minha raiva e o medo...

_ Boa noite... Senti sua falta._ Fala Jushiro.

_ Boa noite._ Resposto.

Vejo Jushiro fica meio apreensivo por minha falta de animação com ele. Fecho a porta do quarto do Onoda, e saio andando pra fora do esquadrão com ele ao meu lado, e na saída me viro pra ele. Ele está cauteloso comigo, e pra mudar isso me aproximo dele escoltado meu corpo no dele. Só foi preciso isso pra ele me pegar nos braços dele, e usa shunpo pra aparecemos na sala que estevemos na última vez.

_ Que pressa! _ Falo ao me joga na montanha de travesseiro gargalhado.

_ Culpa sua. _ Fala ao se deita ao meu lado.

Solto outra gargalhada. Mas paro imediatamente quando ele me puxa pra sua direção. Ele passa a mão no meu rosto, e se aproximar do meu rosto pedido permissão pra me beijar. Beijo ele, antes que ele me beijar, e tento fica em cima como na nossa primeira vez. Posso sentir seu sorriso no beijo, quando eu luto inutilmente pra fica em cima. Ele fica entre minha pernas e passa um braço debaixo de mim. Mordo o lábio de leve pra me vinga dele. Começa uma chuva bem grossa, que me deixa surpresa e medrosa, por volta pra casa na chuva.

Ele puxa uma perna e coloca no quadril. Paro o beijo e vou por pescoço, sua pele e tão macia e doce, puxo seu cabelo de leve pra de mas acesso a ele, e ele com a outra mão, ele começa a passa ela em minha cocha . Ele assumir outra vez o controle sobre mim, ao me beija como nunca fui beijada antes, sua língua na minha boca, me mostra como sou ignorante nesse assunto, já que esse beijo me deixa sem ar, e querendo mais dele. Sua língua sai do minha boca, e desce devagar por meu queixo, e subir pra minha orelha, que depois vai por meu pescoço, ao vau do meus seios. Seguro minha respiração, quando ele passa a língua ali.

_ Glup?... _ Engasgo.

Ele tenta abrir o chibé do moletom, pra tem mas acesso. Pego a mão dele, e tiro ela em sinal de aviso pra ele não fazer isso outra vez. Ele me dá um beijo na testa e me abraça com força ao se deita no meu lado, e me puxa por seus braços. Começa a fazer carinho no meu cabelo, até eu acalma minha respiração e meu coração, sem conta colocar minha mente no lugar. Beija minha bochecha, queixo, testa e a ponta do meu nariz.

_ Que um kimono meu emprestado? Ou quê dormi assim.? _ Pergunta.

O que? Ele pensa que eu vou dormir com ele?

_ Você não pôde sai nessa chuva. Se quiser levo você pra 4° divisão.

_ Kimono. Por favor.

Não e como eu não pode-se me proteger dele. Ele se levantar e vai em direção a uma porta, e longo depois o vejo com um kimono que poderia ser um vestido para mim, com muita facilidade.

_ Vou me trocar, lá, e quando tiver pronta me chame. Ok?

_ OK.

Ele sai do quarto pra me trocar. Tiro meu moletom e meu short jeans, e minhas botas pretas. Fico de calcinha e sutiã, e pego o kimono, e preciso de três voltas pra amarra a laço e arrumar ele no meu corpo. Ainda bem que eu tenho experiência em vestir roupa de homem, principalmente de homens quase quatro vezes o meu tamanho em altura e largura, já que eu visto as roupas do Kakuzu, Kisame e o Hidan, quando estamos em missão de guarda e eu não fui informada uma hora antes. Claro que eles ficam uma ferra, mas fazer o que?

_ Posso entrar?

_ Sim.

Ao entra vejo que seu kimono de dormi eram um azul claro. Ele se aproximar de mim, e me pegar no colo e nos deitamos pra dormir.


	7. Não sei o que fazer

Eu não sei o porquê do Hanataro está louco pra me vê nesses últimos dias, mas ele está me deixando irritada com essa existência dele em me vê. Não posso fica indo com frequência na sereitei, já que estou sendo acusada de dá informação a ela e ajudando também no combate hollows. Preciso descobri quem está por trás disso tudo e mata essa pessoa da forma mais cruel que eu conheço. Foi duas semanas trancada nesse quarto até conclui toda as investigações.

Depois de duas semanas aturado uma criança me chamando pra ir na sereitei por causa de uma festa, que será surpresa por aniversariante que vai fica aqui por dois meses inteiros de férias. Sem conta que eles nunca me chamaram pra ir antes ou sem me contaram sobre esse tipo de evento, foi sempre o Onoda quando ele chegar aqui e conta pra todas nós. Agora preciso ir na sereitei pra vê o que e pra fazer. Não e atoa que pensará que eu está ajudando o shinigame.

Ao coloca os pés na soul society sinto a reiatsu do Onoda distante, e isso e muito estranho pra ele. Ele não e de sai da segurança da gotei , ele né segue gosta de sai comigo pra minha casa na férias, por acha perigoso, já que um hollow pode pega ele e come-lo. Eu acho que incrivelmente engraçado , pois a chance de um hollow pega ele na minha companhia seria a mesma chance que ele seja o novo capitão geral do que isso acontece com ele. Vou direto por o meu destino com shunpo chego e vou direto pra 4° divisão.

Ao chegar descubro que ele não está aqui e sim na 10° divisão, e vou com a maio preguiça, pensando como foi que vir para aqui em primeiro lugar, vou morrendo pra lá. E parando pra pensar será que devo ir vê o Jushiro hoje? Estou aqui mesmo, por que não aproveitar pra vê ele? Não. Preciso vê o Hanataro pra ver o quê ele quê comigo e depois eu vou vê o Jushiro. E pra minha surpresa sou levada pra um grande salão, com vários tipos de comida e bebidas, com uma tema de festa de aniversário.

Levando uma sobrancelha com isso. Me concerto pra achar a reiatsu do Hanataro, e acho a pouca distância, e vou direto a ele, e encontro ele do lado de fora, com alguns colegas que eu vir na 13° divisão. Ele e mais três estava cuidado de umas shinigamis machucadas, e de baixo de uma árvore vejo uma criança de cabelo rosa por perto e olhando bem atenda pra a mulher de cabelo loiro peituda, e perto dela vejo outra pessoa que mais tarde eu ia procurar, e por sorte do destino, não vou mas precisa fazer isso. Jushiro estava sentado com Shunsui e outro capitão, que com certeza seria o da 10° esquadrão. Vou aonde está o Hanataro, pra saber o que ele queria comigo.

_ Hanataro.

_ Aurora. Que bom que você conseguiu vir, estou de chamando a dias! Estamos fazer uma festa pra todas as divisões e quero que você participe, que... _ Hanataro para de fala, quando Jushiro aparece atrás de mim.

Me viro pra ver ele, e vejo que ele está muito pálido pra um dia tão bonito como esse. E minha mente vai direto pra lembrança, que Onoda me conto sobre sua doença, que o deixa as vezes muito fácil, e que geralmente é os terceiros lugares e outros shinigamis mais experiente que faz seu trabalho, com os recrutas, já que seu tenente morreu a algum tempo.

_ O que foi? _ Pergunta.

_ Nada.

_ Você está com uma cara de preocupada, o que foi?

Você!

_ Estou preocupada com o frio que vai ser amanhã. _ Respondo da melhor forma possível.

_ Estão venha, a algumas bebidas e comida quentinhas.

Caminhamos até a árvore enorme, mais ela estava seca, já que o inverno chegou, e já começou ate a neva por aqui. Me sento ao seu lado, e da peituda. O outro homem e moreno com olhos pretos, e bem humorado, não como o Shunsui, mas ele e bem divertido, e bom pra conversar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não sei como mais a Matsumoto consegui-o arranja um vestido tradicional pra mim, em menor de três horas antes da festa, que o Jushiro me convenceu a ir com ele no 1° esquadrão, com os outros de alto escalão, que iam até o quarto lugar, com alguns nobres também. Agora eu usavam uma pien-fu muito claro por meu gosto. Por sorte ou azar ela conseguiu arrumar um pra mim, já que eu falei que gostava do japonês, por causa de suas várias camadas de tecido.

Fiz de tudo pra tentar escapa disso. Falei que não tinha roupa pra esse tipo de evento, só pra se contada pela Matsumoto, falando que podia arranja uma roupa pra mim. Fingir que estavam doente, chamará a capitã Unohana pra mim examinar. Falei que não podia fica, por se muito tarde, e não tinha aonde dormi, todos os capitães ofereceram lugar pra dormir. Falei que meus pais ficaria preocupados, pela minha ausência nessa noite fria, Onoda falo que não ficaria se ele falasse com eles. Estão fiquei sem justificativa pra não ir

Tudo pronto como roupa, maquiagem e cabelo, saio do quarto da Matsumoto e causo o espanto e alguma pessoas que estava passando pela a frente do quarto dela. Como o tempo da frio, puxo o capuz do meu casaco pra cobri minha cabeça, e sinto suavidade da perada dele, já tinha aquelas coisas brancas e fofas. Vou por portão espera o meu acompanhante com junto com ela, que estavam esperando o capitão.

Pra minha surpresa, ela escolheu uma roupa de cor clara como a minha. Ela tinha uma roupa tradicional japonesa rosa com o detalhe claros de pétalas de flores, que eu não sei o nome. Cabelo amarrado e um coque elegante, bem diferente do meu, que ela deixou solto com leve ondas, que caia no kimono roxo. Ela também usava um belo cola de pérolas e broco de diamantes, e a pulseira simples.

Sinto uma reiatsu chegar, e me viro pra ver o Toshiro pronto também, com um Kimono azul, com o detalhes branco em forma de neve. Seu cabelo do mesmo jeito, que com certeza ele tentou arruma mas não consegui-o fazer isso, já que dá pra ver seu rosto vermelhos. Sorriso pra ele que retribuir com um meio sorriso acanhado. Sinto mais reiatsu virando a esquina que ele viro um pouco mais a cabeça e vejo os três capitães com a roupa tradicional também, como hakama, tabi, haori e zori , e outro kimono, mas invés de uma cor diferente, eles apitaram pelas as cores mais fortes e bem escuras. E também a Nanao vinha com o seu capitão, com o mesmo estilo da Matsumoto, mais um lilás mais escuro e cabelo solto, com uma leve maquiagem.

Eles se aproximar de nós, e eu a Matsumoto nos viramos pra cumprimenta todos. Vejo Jushiro quase engasgar ao me vê, não somente ele, mais sim todos fazer isso, e única que não faz isso e a Nanao, ela faz um sinal de alívio ao me, que com certeza ela estava aliviada por algum motivo. Pelo o cardo do olho vejo Jushiro se aproximar mais de mim.

_ Você está linda. _ Fala ele.

_ Você também. _ Falo corando.

_ Aurora-cha, você está realmente linda. Essa cor combinar com você.

_ todas vocês estão lindas meninas. _ Fala Isshin pra não tem confusão.

_ Tem razão._ Fala Shunsui.

Jushiro se esquina e me pra me dá um beijo na bochecha, mas viro a cabeça e ele me dá um selinho, por menos isso que era pra acontece. E não um beijo médio. Me afasto antes de fica ofegante e querendo mais do que um beijo.

_ Não pode espera meu amigo? Ainda temos os foguetes. _ Comenta Shunsui.

Me escolho de vergonha, e Jushiro me puxa por seu corpo. Todos se vira pra irmos longo pra festa no primeiro esquadrão, mais ao me vira vejo uma coisinha na parede. BYAKUGAN. Zetsu. Seu X9, estão foi você que falo que eu curei os shinigamis, não foi? Espere até amanhã, seu língua grande, como você vai se arrepender do que você fez.

...

Com as coisas cheia, procurando o jeito de fazer o Zetsu sofre uma dó que ele peça a morte, eu acabei me distraído e não vir como o Jushiro me arando até aqui. Agora e uma mesa pra mais ou menos nove pessoas, com o comandante, Unohana e o Byakuya com os outros.

_ Boa noite. _ Cumprimenta Aizen quando todos se senta.

_ Boa noite._ Fala todo menos eu.

Ele sai com sua sombra no seu calcanhares. Jushiro me olha estranho por causa que eu não dei boa noite ao seu colega, reviro o olho mostrando que eu não ligo se eu parece mal educada, em relação ao Aizen, ele só solta um suspiro. Vejo a Unohana me observando com cuidado, e muita atenção por meu gosto.

_ Jushiro? _ Fala Yamamoto.

_ Aurora, deixa eu ti apresentar... O comandante do 1° esquadrão, Unohana do 4° e o Byakuya do 6°. Essa e a Aurora.

_ Boa noite._ Falo seria ou melhor disse sem vontade de conhecer nenhum.

_ Boa noite.

Sou ignorante sim, e alguns aspectos. Não gosto de conhecer as pessoas da 13° gotei, e o únicos que eu conheço e o Jushiro e Onoda.

...

_ Horas dos fogos.

Jushiro me leva pra um lugar longe de todos. Ele me segura pela a cintura e pula por telhado, e senta nele e me puxa pra senta no seu colo. Escondo minha cabeça no seu ombro e começo a beija seu pescoço, ele tira o meu capuz e se esquina pra me beijar. Como sempre ele e doce e gentil comigo, no primeiro momento pra depois avança como fosse me divirta com a boca dele. E com a falta de ar, nos separamos por um momento e voltamos por beijo. Pego o cabelo dele e puxo pra trás, pra me dá acesso a ele, me esquina pra fica ainda mais em cima dele...

Baw

Paro o beijo pra olha o foguetes de diversas cores no céu. Lindo. Volta minha atenção no Jushiro, e reconheço a beija ele com mais vontade do que antes, me colocando no topo, pra tem certeza que ele não vai me colocar em baixo. Ele desfaz o lanço que pedem meu casaco, e eu começo a tira seu haori.

_ Melhor saímos daqui. _ Fala ao me levada nos braços.

Em menos de um minuto estamos no seu quarto. Ele me põe na cama de joelho, ele fica de joelho no chão, pra nós igualar um ao outro. Sua boca quente vai por meu pescoço, e arrastar beijos e chupões forte, que com certeza, que não vai fica roxo, e sim pretos na minha. Os Akatsuki vai tem um mês inteiro pra me enche o saco com isso.

_ Hmmm _ Gemo de prazer e desespero.

Puxo ele pra cama, mas ele boa se mexe pra subir na cama. Ele tira o meu casaco pra me deixa só com pien-fu, mas longo ele começa a tira o laço dele, pra afrouxa minha saia, e mim tira dela, com isso ele puxa o meu kimono de cima pra joga por outro lado da cama. Tiro o sua vaza e pra tira seu kimono, mas não dá certo.

_ Ungh..._ Choramingo.

_ Calma pequena._ Posso ouvir seu riso em cada palavra dele.

Ele me solta e começa a trabalhar em sir mesmo. Só com lingerie, me afasto pra apreciar ele tirando a roupa dele. Engulo em seco quando vejo seu corpo, que não e nem magro e nem musculoso. Era perfeito. Ele sobe na cama, e me puxa por seu braços, e me põe em seu colo. Beijo outra vez, e mordo forte, e começo a desce por seu pescoço, e a mordica ele. Ele tira o meu sutiã.

_ Jushiro?_ fico surpresa quando ele me pois na cama.

Olho por fundo do seus olhos, e só vejo preocupação por algo, mas ao percebe que percebi seu olha, ele dá um sorriso tranquilizante. Fico tensa quando sua boca pega o meu mamilo, e suga com muita força, esquiou minha costa, quando a onda de prazer me invadir. Tento rola pra fica em cima mas sou impedida quando um braço passa pela minha cintura. Jushiro me mandei imóvel na cama.

_Uhn... Jushiro...

_ Molhadinha.

Sua mão passa por cima da minha calcinha, ensopada. Balanço o quadril em responda ao seu toque, e não entendo essa ação. Puxo ele pra mim, e o beijo, mais ele para e começa a desce por meu queixo, e dá uma leve mordida nele, e vai por pescoço, me fazendo me arrepiar toda, pra deixar mais arrepiada, ele beija no meu ponto sensível. Hmm. Seus lábios passa outra vez nos seios, e desce até minha barriga e sobe outra vez por meus seios e desce.

_ Jushiro..._ Sou interrompida.

_ Ser quiser eu paro...

_ NÃO. _ quase grito.

Ele me dá um beijo calmo, sinto Jushiro tira a minha caleçon de renda, devagar e joga ela por o lado. Passa a mão do minha barriga até o meio da minhas pernas.

_ Porra.

Me encolho quando ele põem um dedo dentro de mim. Gravo a unhas no seus ombros, tira e volta várias vezes e circula i meu ponto g. Enfia outro e mais outro, jogo minha cabeça pra trás. _Droga. _Sua boca e tão quente e macia, e tenho certeza que sua língua e enorme, já que vai tão profundo e está me deixando louca. Meu corpo fica deixo.

_ Jushiro.

Me quebro e mim pedaço. Jushiro me abraço, e começa a beija meu pescoço, até mim acalma. Ouso uma gaveta sendo aberta e fecha, vejo uma camisinha sendo colocado na cama. Ele se levantar e tira cueca, mas ao mesmo tempo me beija, e me põe na meio da cama, quando me levada, e sinto seu pênis no meio do minhas pernas.

_ Com certeza você não usa pílulas ou vacina, não é?_ Pergunta ao me deita.

_ Minha mãe me obrigar a toma deste que eu entrei na Akatsuki.

_ Akatsuki? O...

Beijo ele com vontade, pra tira ele desse assunto.

Ele devolve e assumir o beijo, e puxa minhas pernas pra sua cintura, e eu envolvo meus braços no seus ombros. Ele aperta mais minha cintura e passa a mão na minha vagina, tremo com seu toque em mim.

_ Ah... _ Gemo de dor.

_ Ssssssssh.

Ele para e me envolve ainda mais nós braços dele. Depois de alguns momentos mexo meus quadris, e ele começa a mexe, ele vai e volta devagar e de novo e outra vez, até a quinta vez, e começa a acelera o ritmo. Que me deixa tonta e tensa , pra explodir outra vez em mil pedaços.

Ele deita do meu lado e me puxa pra ele. _Ah, isso foi muito bom. Quero de novo._

__ _Quero mais.

_ Quê mais? _ Pergunta e eu balanço a cabeça em sinal de afirmação._ OK.

Ele se esquina e pega um ponte na gaveta, e põe na cama e mim vira de costa. Começa a beija minha costa. Sinto uma coisa fria no meu traseiro, e me beija, e passando o braço de volta em mim. E coloca em mim outra, e dói ainda mais, ele faz devagar dessa vez até o fim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gente foi o máximo que eu consegui fazer de um lemon, relação intima não sei descrever como vocês podem vê


	8. Dolorida

Uh?

_ Café da manhã.

Sinto algo quente e macio no meu pescoço, que me faz escolhe em busca dos lençóis pra mim esconde deles. Já que ainda quero dormi a manhã toda, e essas coisa não me deixa fazer isso, empurro ela, e vou por outro lado da cama, o melhor dizer tento ir, mas alguma coisa me impede de fazer isso. E sou pressionada conta algo duro e quente, e a senti que era ele, me viro e coloco a cabeça no seu peito, e volto a dormi. Pelo menos era isso que eu queria fazer.

_ Café da manhã. Não dormi mais.

Seus lábios bate nos meus com vontade, me fazendo geme e sua boca, e belo o visto ele já tinha passado pelo o banheiro, e tomando banho e escovado a boca dele. Ele se põe em cima de mim outra vez, passa o braço em volta da minha cintura, e me posiciona com seu corpo. Passo a perna em volta do sua cintura, e puxo ele pra mim.

_Ai... _ Gemo quando levo a outra perna pra cintura dele

_ Belo o visto vamos para aqui.

_ Uhu.

_ Pra quem fez seis vezes ontem, não fico surpreso sobre você fica dolorida minha pequena. Vem cá.

Ele me pois no colo dele e mim beija outra vez. E com um carinho tão grande e o mesmo tempo uma selvageria tão grande, que me deixa um pouco tonta com o beijo que ele me deu, e quando ele para com o beijo e vai por meu pescoço, minha clavícula e meus seios. Nada impedia ele nesse momento, já que eu estou usando um kimono solto, que não impede nada seu avanço quando estou no seu colo. E sua boca é maravilhosa não tenho motivos pra manda ele para com o que ele está fazendo comigo. Puxo seu cabelo pra trás pra mim dá acesso a ele.

Faço um leve movimento pra ele se deitar. Passo cada perna por um lado, perdendo ele na cama, e vejo ele fechado os olhos. BYAKUGAN. Vejo o nível da sua, quando vejo que ele está com algum tipo de dó no peito, quando eu passei a mão nele._ Estranho_. Era pra ele ter morridocom essa tuberculose, e isso só me faz fica mais impressionada com sua residência. Me esquino muito concentrada pra passa alivia sua dó sem ele percebe.

Dou leves beijos em seu peitos, e passando minha reiatsu pra ele, com um rigoroso cuidado pra não ser pesca no flagra... Toc toc toc. Levando a cabeça pra vê a porta, e pra minha sorte, ela estava trancada. Jushiro passa o braço em volta da minha cintura, e se senta. Ponho o rosto no pescoço dele, me escondendo.

_ A toalhas e roupas pra você no banheiro, sem conta uma escova de dente. _ Fala Jushiro me tanto um beijo na cabeça. Toc toc. _ Já vou.

_ O que ele faz aqui?_ Choramingo.

_ Nessa hora sempre passamos um tempo juntos. Ele é meu melhor amigo.

_ Ok._ Falo e dou um selinho nele.

Levando dia seu colo de má vontade, deixo bem claro isso. Se não fosse por o meu treino, eu não teria vindo seu movimento pra mim agarra, ele me dá outros selinhos. Me solto dele e vou por banheiro. Tiro o kimono e vou por chuveiro, pra toma um belo banho, abro o chuveiro pra senti a água perfeita na temperatura. Pego o sabão em líquido e derramo na esponja, e pra minha surpresa, tinha cheiro de flores silvestre, que e bem estranho pra um homem. Passo por todo o meu corpo, tirando todo o resisto da noite anterior. Quando passo entre as minhas pernas sinto uma leve dó. Já que nunca vai ser comparada com os meus treinos com os membros da Akatsuki. E falando no diabo, sinto a reiatsu do Honda e Kakuzu, os meus colegas de equipe, já que sou a única sem par na Akatsuki.

Geralmente são dez membros no ranque dos mais fortes, o melhor dizer a elide da segurança da nossa dimensão, e que pode sai na hora que quiser. Como eu eram um prodígio até por patrão dos clãs, que muito difícil conseguir esse estados, já que somos muitos poderosos, e é difícil conseguir saber quem é. Saio do chuveiro, e pego uma toalha e me enxugo toda. Onoda, está na outra sala. Sinto sua reiatsu fraca.

_ Cacete. _ Resmungo.

A vários chupões na minha pele, que geralmente e sempre limpa de qualquer marca de treino. Agora estou toda marcada de marca roxas, do meu pescou ao meu estômago. Terei muito o que explicar se alguém mim vir assim, muito mesmo. Pego as roupas e faço tudo o que eu posso pra esconde as marcas que ele deixo em mim. Escovo os dentes, seco o cabelo e penteio ele, e amarro ele, na forma de Maria Chiquinha.

Vejo no espelho, uma mulher em forma de criança, já que era isso que eu estava sentindo nesse kimono, que o Jushiro me deu. Além de baixa, eu tinha um corpo maio menos infantil, já que eu não tenho quase nada de peitos, coxa ou bunda. Que não ajuda também e um rosto bem jovem.

_Não vai adianta nada fica se olhando e pensando nisso. _

_Fica quieta Kurama. A esperança e a última que morre._

Saio do banheiro, e do quarto. Pra vê os três me escarrado, dou um sorriso travesso pra eles. Vejo carraca em responda do dois maiores, sem fala do olha duro que eu recebo deles. Hidan joga uma mochila na minha direção, com raiva.

_ Obrigado.

_ Vista-se e vamos. Estamos atrasados.

Volto por quarto e troco de roupa. De um enorme e fofo kimono, pego um short laranja e uma camisa preta regata e o meu manto da Akatsuki, nesse tempo que eu acho ruim, ele ser tão curto. Na luta ele e ótimo, já que não atrapalha meus movimentos, mais ele me deixa com muito frio. Ponho minha bota preta e pego minha bolsa na mochila. Graças aos céus que nunca uso minha zanpakutou, se não eles teria trazido para mim. Saio do quarto, jogando a mochila por Onoda.

_ Quando você volta? _ Pergunta Onoda.

_ Você saber como eu sou. _Olho por Jushiro, e dou um sorriso pra ele.

_ Vamos Aurora, estamos atrasados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Ora ora, o que temos aqui? _ Falo.

Encontramos todos os fugitivos do laboratório do Orochimaru. Todos os hollows mortificados que tinha fugindo fora capturados, os outros oito fora pego agora, e serão mortos agora. Hidan e o Kakuzu acaba com todos ele de uma vez só. 54 de nível vasto lorde foi morto nesse últimos quatro meses, e isso me deixo tão estressada, com raiva. Minha cabeça está estourado de dó. Quando eu chegar em casa vou toma um longo banho espumante, e dormi por três semanas inteiras, sem ninguém me acordar, já que eu fiquei usando minha reiatsu pra não dormir e comendo somente pílulas de comida. Mereço um pouco de mimo agora.

Pelo o menos e isso o que eu quero fazer, mas preciso de ir de má vontade na soul society, por causa do Onoda e o Hanataro, que fica me chamo todo o dia, a um mês me procurando. Abro um portão pra nossa dimensão, e entramos bem ciente que alguém estava nos observando de longe. E esse alguém tem nome e sobrenome_ Gin inchimaru. _Ele tentou recruta todos que tinha fugindo, mais quando eles aceitaram, foram mais fácil de rastreia no Hueco mundo.

Quando ponho o pé em casa sou invadida pelo o reshi que tinha em cada perímetros que me secava. Sem conta em todo reiatsu que eu osso sentir. Viu direto por o meu quarto, pedido pra alguém prepara um belo banho pra mim, quando escolho o melhor conjunto pra dormir. Escolho um preto de renda e cetim, e depois disso viu por o meu banho todo perfumado e hidrante, pra recuperar toda a suavidade da minha pele .


	9. Você não manda em mim

Depois de duas semanas no Onoda, eu coloco o saco para ir até seriados e estou arrumando até lá, já que não estou fazendo nada mais tarde, e dormi por uma semana e meia, e já está desativado hoje. Pego um hidrante de rosa e cor na banheira depois que o término de passar ele, você vai pelo meu armário pega um lindo vestido azul claro, que eu tanto amo, com uma meia meia que vai até o joelho com botas pequenas e um portão

Quando colocar o pé na sociedade das pessoas sentirá uma reação que normalmente não causa raiva, já que Jushiro não fica com raiva ou disse melhor furioso. Alguma coisa aconteceu nesse meio tempo para permitir que você assim, mas não ficou sabendo nada no café da manhã ou no almoço, deve acontecer recentemente. Deve ter sido traição de Aizen que foi descoberta e muitas apostas vão por ralo, principalmente o Kisame que apostou que era revelador. Começo a ir em direção a sereitei, mas é só para chamar a atenção pela minha espada.

_Você está lá, já que estão assim? _

_Relaxa Kurama. O que pode acontecer comigo?_

_Nada. Mais não e aconselhável você vai lá._

_Estou curiosa. Além de mais algum invasor, eu só não entra e pronto .._

_Não falo mais nada menina._

Kurama sempre me protegeu de qualquer tipo de perigo bobo, até parece que seria um alvo mais fácil para qualquer tipo de coisa que seja grave, faça mais fácil eu ou o perigo que possa causar esse pequeno problema. Para minha sorte, você pode acessar facilmente, e pode ir direto para o local que estava dois, mais quando chegou, sou recebido por um olhar cruel de Jushiro. Um passo para trás cautelosamente para não se envolver em alguma confusão.

_ Você está aqui? _Fala Jushiro

_ O que eu fiz? _ falo com cautela.

_ Nada. Sou eu. Preciso ir descansar. _ fala com uma cara triste.

Ao passar pela porta segura ele pelo braço e mim esquino para cima. Ele me dá um sorriso, e seus lábios longos estão nos meus, por mim senti um pedaço dele, ou pelo sabor que eu fiquei por quatro meses sem sentir. Mas ao tentar Aprofunda ou Sou Emburrada levemente pra Beijo.

_ Uh? Por que parou?

_ Não e um lugar apropriado. Vamos por meu esquadrão.

_ Preciso fala com dois meninos primeiro. Talvez eu passe sem seus padrões, já que eu não tenha muita coragem de ir lá.

_ Porque?

_ Muito longe._ Dico comum sorriso travesso.

_ Estão irei com você. _ Fala com um sorriso.

Ele me dá um beijo na prova e me leva até a pressão espiritual dos meninos. Em todo o caminho, sou recebido com aparência estranha ou com melhor aspecto de surpresa, por minha causa e pelo homem ao meu lado. Escolha um pouco, apenas para sentir Jushiro me envolver em um braço me puxando ainda mais para ele. Olhando para cima eu vejo como ele e alto em comparação a mim. Ele percebe o meu olhar e dá um sorriso para mim, e passa a mão no meu cabelo.

_ Onoda! Hanataro! _ Falo quando vejo os dois juntos.

_ Foi culpa dele._ Fala os dois juntos por Jushiro

Olho friamente para eles que descrevem vários pedidos para mim aqui, que quase me enlouqueceram. Posso ver eles escolherem medo de mim, já que eles sabem que não devem me chamar se não for importante ou se não tiverem morrido. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer e não posso me manter tanto luxo quanto aqui, sempre que surgir algum pequeno problema para resolver, agora tenho que caçar dois rastreadores que estão fora de sete clãs. E sinceramente não estou afim de vir aqui não.

_ Hanataro eu vou falar com o Seinosuke sobre o seu comportamento._ Falo com raiva.

_ Seinosuke? Você o viu? Quanto? Aonde? _ Pergunta Unohana.

Eu escolho perceber que eu explodi em público. Eu viro pra ela pra ver seu rosto com um sorriso assustado, se não fosse eu, não duvidaria de quem e a pessoa ficaria muito distante dela, até que implorasse pelo comandante do mundo Hueco, já que ela não pode ir, já que ela cuida da 4 ° divisão.

_ Alguns meses.

_Mentira. Você viu ele ontem._

_Quer te perguntou? Fica quieta Kurama._

_ Oh ... Quando o novo item pode dar um retorno a ele? _ Ela está esperando minha resposta. Eu só balanço a cabeça._ Fale que eu quero falar com ele. Por bem dele. _ Fala e sai.

_ Só jura._ Falo com sarcasmo e depois me viro._ O que dois queriam?

_ Ele falava que queria ver. _ Os dois pontos por Jushiro e correra.

Olho pra ele e saio andando com raiva, mas antes que eu saia do prédio sou levada pro esquadrão 13 °. Ele me dá ponta no chão com cuidado e separa um pouco para mim dá espaço e não dá porque me fica com mais raiva ainda dele. Me sente na almofada e espero que ele senta na minha frente, mas ele senta no meu lado, e serve o chá verde.

_ Por que você fez isso?

_ Queria ver você, faz quatro meses que eu não vejo._ Fala com uma voz meia-angustiada, e pode ver que a confiança dele há algum tempo atrás acabou._ Você não gostou, foi muito difícil com você?

Meu coração quer ouvir isso, já que eu sei que ele não está relacionado com muitas mulheres, e por isso, como algumas vezes agradeço, que eu tenho olhos e ouvi em vários lugares, ou que ele está sentindo em relação a mim, já que até o mesmo Akatsuki tem um receptor de meninas com virgens, já que algumas fica falando por seu parceiro que nunca usa um homem de novo por causa de rudeza com elas. E realmente foi uma noite muito dolorosa pra mim.

_ Um pouco.

_ Está aqui por que você não veio aqui mais?

_ Não. Não, estava muito ocupado.

_ Com o que? Você pode fazer um teste para entrar na academia e tornar um seriado._ Fala com voz animada. _ Talvez fique aqui comigo ou com uma divisão de 4 °. E aí poderei ficar de olho em você

_ Não quero receber pedidos de sereitei. Prefiro assim obedece meu clã. E o mais importante, você não manda em mim

_ Mas ...

_ Capitão aqui está ...

_ Não capitão, estou com todos os documentos. _ Fala um homem.

Eufemismo foi aqui que ficou surpreso ao ver aqui. Um homem e uma menina que não entram no seu escritório, e não se surpreendem ao vê-lo suspirar por relaxar, subo no colo dele fica quase isolado, quando começam a discutir. Cochilo, mas antes disso ativo meu sharingan.

...

Sinto uma sensação maligna perto de mim, que era o nível de capital, leva os olhos um pouco para quem era e vê um cara estranho com uma cara pintada, e uma unha enorme amarela, da mesma cor dos seus dentes e olhos. BYAKUGAN. Vejo que seu corpo e modificado, igual à mulher ao seu lado. Não presto muita atenção a ela, até que eu perceba que você olha fixo em mim, vê os olhos e volta para o meu cochilo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pv Mayuri.**

_ Kurotsuchi-sama, que tipo de doença pode afetar os olhos para uma segunda cor e apenas um milésimo de segundos e pro veias em suas laterais?

O que? Essa coisa quebrou por acaso? Coloquei na memória dela todos os tipos de doenças identificadas no mundo humano e na sociedade social, e ela me pergunta qual tipo de doença pode fazer isso? Incrível como ela pode ser tão burra. Vou examinar ela quando acabar com isso aqui.

_ Do que você está dizendo Nemu? Não, nada que possa agir assim. Por que sua imprestável?

_ Uma menina que não estava no escritório da capital Jushiro, no mundo os seus olhos de forma e cor um segundo.

_ O que?

_ Vi isso acontece quando o senhor falava com o capitão ...

Não deixe mensagens e converse em uma mesa com várias máquinas que me permitem ver dentro do cérebro dela. Arrumo tudo e vejo o momento exato da mudança dos olhos da menina. _Interessante, muito interessante. _Preciso desse tipo de método no meu laboratório, e como eu sei que o Jushiro não vai me incomodar com isso, já que não é como senti uma reação da menina, ele nunca soube o que pegar, não será o suficiente para ser morto por ele ou ele vai me comandar denunciar por algum, já que ele não saberá rastrear ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E isso gente. Mayuri vai cometer ou pior erro da sua vida ao tentar capturar Aurora e examinar


	10. Nemu

Hum?

Sinto algum se mexendo ao meu lado da cama, pra imediatamente para se se mover e começa a mexe em nos meu cabelo com carinho, relaxo outra vez, e encosto minha cabeça ainda mais em seu peito. Me escolhendo ainda mais em forma de uma bola, pra mantém o calor em meu corpo, e junta com o Jushiro, mas ele tenta me tira do seu peitos com muito cuidado, pra coloca no travesseiro, que ele estava usado, nos meus braços.

_ o que?... _ Falo sonolenta.

_ Volte a dormir minha pequena._ Fala e sai da cama. Ouso um barulho do armário sendo aberto e fechado._ O comandante está convocando uma reunião entre os capitães.

A essa hora da madrugada? Pensei que o comandante tinha mais sendo comum,_ Não se esqueça que você não está na sua casa. Ele são a linha de frente por problema mais grave. __**Valeu Kurama por mim disse o óbvio. **_Mas mesmo assim isso não e hora de chama alguém pra uma reunião só pra fala de alguns hollows. Me viro pra vê que horas são e descubro que são 3:28 da manhã. Droga. E também teve se um problema muito grande pra isso acontece, e como Kurama disse " E sempre bom nunca se apressa em seu julgamento"

Ele sobe outra vez na cama, e me puxa com delicadeza pra me junta a ele, só pra passa alguma coisa pro minha cabeça, que com certeza seria uma camisa, abro o olho um pouco pra vê como ela é, e vejo a cor dela que era um azul pálido, passo os braços pelos os lugares certos, e ele me coloca na cama outra vez. Jushiro sai da cama e vai por banheiro, pra longo em seguida eu ouvi o chuveiro sendo ligado. Puxo o lençol por cima da cabeça pra mim volta a dormir, já que eu preciso ir pra casa as onze pra uma missão.

...

Ouso pés pequenos vindo em minha direção, e sei que não e um homem e sim de uma mulher. Ela dá furtiva demais pra se somente uma pessoa que está passando por perto, sei que pessoa de bom senso seria cuidadosa pra não fazer barulho pra acorda uma outra pessoa. Sua reiatsu está sendo ocultada o máximo possível, por meu gosto, ninguém abaixa tanto assim, somente pra ser esconde de alguém ou de algo.

SHARINGAN

Ela abre a porta com o maio cuidado do mundo, pra não fazer barulho, e consegue fazer isso sem nenhum esforço. _Preciso fala com Jushiro em relação a sua porta._ Ela vem um passo totalmente devagar, pra minha agonia de espera o momento certo de fazer algo sobre esse assunto, que me fez acorda dessa vez. E pra minha surpresa vejo uma seringa na mão dela, uma de tamanho médio. _Coitada. Você pensa que vai me fazer não sei o que, com ajuda disso? Que ingênua e essa menina._

Faço um bloqueio de reiatsu pelo o quarto inteiro antes que mostre 10% do meu pode. 1, 2 e 3. Certo eu fiquei com pena da garota agora, já que ela desmaio com a minha reiatsu, me levando pra ajuda ela a se deita na torre de almofadas que Jushiro tem em seu quarto, pra minha sorte, já que eu não queria colocá-la na cama. E vou em direção a parede pra acerte a luz, acerto ela e olho pra uma menina que e mais o mesmo a minha idade, que tinha lindos cabelos trançados pretos, um kimono que segurando por uma cinto faixa grosa em sua cintura, com uma bela fita preta no pescoço. E eu seria que eu já vi ela no escritório do Jushiro, com não sei quem, mais quando o Jushiro chegar eu vou saber, coloco nela dois justsu, no pé e na mão dela, e outro justsu pra ela fica calada. Pego a seringa e ponho na mesa ao lado da cama e volto a dormi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Aurora?...

Me escolho na cama querendo volta ao meu maravilhoso sonho, abro os olhos, mas vejo o fecho quase ao mesmo tempo que eu os abro, por causa da luz da manhã. Posso sentir Jushiro se esquinado sobre mim, pra mim protege da luz do sol, abro outra vez mas mantenho os olhos abertos, só pra vê uma cara de zangando.

_ Você pode mim explicar o por que a tenente Kurotsuchi está amarrada com alguma coisa, no meu quarto? _Fala com uma voz calma.

Kurotsuchi? Capitão Kurotsuchi, líder do esquadrão 12, o cientistas que fico no lugar do Kisuke, pelo o visto era verdade que ele não se segurava em pega humanos a força pra se suas cobaias, além dos hollows. Apoio o meu rosto no peito Jushiro, por um momento, e depois me levando e pego a minhas roupas e vou por banheiro.

Ao volta limpar e vestida faço um gesto de mão com pra desfazer os justsus que restringi seus movimentos e a levo pra sala aonde sinto a reiatsu do Jushiro, Shunsui e Nanao do outro lado, mas antes de sai pego a seringa na cômoda. Nanao corre pra ajudar a menina, mas só olho pra ele que ela recuar com medo. Jogo com brutalidade ela no chão.

_ Seu nome._ Pergunto e ela não responde.

_ O nome dela e Nemu Kurotsuchi tenente da 12° divisão._ Fala Nanao entre os dentes.

_ O que você ia fazer com isso? Quero um ótimo motivo pra não mata você._ Falo com um raiva.

Ela não fala nada, e com isso os outros que olha surpresos quando mostro a seringa na minha mão. Nanao olha estupefata pra Nemu, Nanao olha com medo pra mim, junto com os outros dois.

_ O quanto poderosa você é?_ Pergunta Nanao._ Você não pode simplesmente derrotado ela.

_ Tenho um ótimo controle de reiatsu, estão posso paralisa um inimigo. Por isso que sou a melhor curandeira do meu clã. Fiz algo que dá expressão que aumentar minha pressão espiritual e ela desmaio, e isso só e possível pra um curandeiro._ Uma grande mentira.

Claro que eu falei isso já que eles só sabe o básico que eu ouvir disse, o suficiente pra ajuda um colega. Não e atoa isso, já que eu sei que esses dois ajuda Jushiro quando eles está passando mal por causa da sua doença.

_ Não posso fala sobre isso.

_ A vai, e como vai. _ Falo com uma voz letal.

_Com certeza foi o capitão Kurotsuchi. Mas o porquê eu não sei._ Fala Jushiro.

Volto pra e posso ver a raiva em seu rosto, e olhos também_. Esse e o meu homem._

_ Desfaça isso. _ Ordena e eu obedeço imediatamente.

Ele pega com cuidado a Nemu, como fosse uma boneca delicada e sai usado passo shunpo pra não muito longe daqui.

_Seu homem? Realmente seu homem? Pelo o visto não é. Há há há há há._

_Fica quieta Kurama._

_ Aurora?... O que houve? _. Pergunta Shunsui.

_ Seu amigo é um idiota!

Saio usado shunpo pra sai da sereitei e longo depois abrir um portão por meu quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Realmente ele é um idiota. _ Fala Ino.

_ Sim, defende ela invés de você e totalmente babaca, já que ele simplesmente saio sem dá a você uma explicação sobre o assunto, e levá-la no colo pra longe de você._ Comenta Tente.

Todas as minhas amigas mais próximas estava aqui, pra me consola pelo o que Jushiro fez comigo. Depois de passamos a noite juntos de novo, pelo o menos ele poderia de dito que preferia ela do que a mim, do que fica me encanado pra mim usa. Jushiro e um grande babaca, idiota, imbecil, canalha e um galinha. Se me dize-te que não me queria, eu poderia entender completamente, já que está na cara que ele gosta de mulher muito mais experiência na cama, e as duas únicas vezes que fui com ele, ele sempre me ensino muitas coisas.

Ponho o rosto no peitos da Hinata pra mim afundar no primeiro e último choro pelo esse homem. Por que quando eu acaba esse choro, com certeza eu vou para de sofre por ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem gente, acho que tudo mundo percebeu que como a nossa protagonista não sabe muito sobre Nemu, que sofre na mão do pai, e não sabe muito sobre sentimentos do Jushiro, e nem da sua honra e sua dignidade e sua moral.


	11. Lembranças

_Onoda pula em uma cachoeira que a titia falou que não era pra pula, mas como ele e teimoso, ele fugiu de sua guarda, como eu fuso das minhas babás, e quando chegamos todos molhados vão coloca nós dois de castigo pelo o rato da vida. Pelo o mesmo foi isso que a titia falou que ia fazer com a gente, e também ela vai falou que ia conta pra minha babá que sempre vem me busca pra ir pra casa, quando descobri que não estou na nossa dimensão. Vejo como ele surgiu outra vez na água, com um enorme sorriso, faço uma carreta pra ele com raiva, pois ele foi mais corajoso do que eu, e isso sempre acontece._

__ Pule Aurora..._

_Olho pra baixo e vejo como e alto pra pula, e recuso um passo com medo de cai sem querendo e algo duro, e possa me machucar e minha mãe fica triste e o pior de todo fica com raiva por me não se cuidadosa comigo mesma. Mas antes que eu posso sai do alto sou pega por braços grossos, e nós dois pulamos na água com tudo. A água está gelada como gelo no inverno, começo a nada pra cima. __**Hahahahah. **__Ouso alguém sorri ao fundo da lagoa, e me viro pra sua direção e não vejo nada, já que estava muito escuro, percebo que e um hollow pela sua reiatsu. BYAKUGAN. Ele um hollow estanho, com várias cores na sua pele, e era bem fofinho de se olha. __Nunca se aproxime de um hollow quando aí da for pequena. Está bem minha princesa? Sim mamã__e.____ Me lembro do que a mamãe uma vez me dizer, começo a nada outra vez pra encontrar os outros._

__ Ahhhh... _ Suspiro aliviada, e osso as duas mãos no meu cabelo pra tira-lo do meu rosto. _ Você foi mal Seinosuke. _ Choramingo pra ele._

_Ele dá um sorriso pra me e mim puxa pra ele, junto com Hanataro e Onoda. Ele coloca todos nós no chão com cuidado, e me pega outra vez e me põe no seu colo, passa a mão no meu cabelo pra tira do meu rosto. Ela pega o meu queixo e olha por meus olhos com muita atenção. Como toda vez que ele vê o meu byakugan, ele passo o dedo perto do meu olho com curiosidade, que sempre dei em seu olhos._

__ Eu vi um hollow na lagoa, devemos ir embora._ Informo a ele._

_Seus olho se arregala de surpresa, mas longo volta ao normal, e me dá um sorriso gentil e um beijo na bochecha. Ele me põe no chão outra vez e se levanta, e bagunça o meus cabelos._

__ Vamos._

_Pego uma mão esquerda e o Hanataro pega a da direita e Onoda pega minha mão pra ir para a casa do Onoda. E não demoramos a chega nela, já que e na próxima esquina, e no meio do caminho solto a mão do Seinosuke pra correr pra dentro do quarto e troca de roupa, Onoda e Hanataro me seguir pra dentro da casa, e formos direto por quarto do Onoda e Hanataro. Tiro o meu kimono azul escuro e vou tira a calcinha, quando a mãe do Onoda chegar e nos vê tirando a roupa._

__ Não, não não. Você sai se vestir no meu quarto mocinha. _ Falo com autoridade e me arrasta pra fora do quarto._

_Vejo ela ir por seu armário e pega algumas roupas minhas de dentro dele, e joga na cama, quando pega um sapato pra me. E ela me ajuda a me vestir e penteia o meu cabelo e faz uma trança nele, deixando algumas mechas do meu cabelo solto junto com a minha franja, me deixando como um bebê, e não como uma adulta que eu sou. Corro pra aonde os outros estão brincando, com as outras crianças da comunidade, e vejo Seinosuke balançando as crianças._

__ Oni-cha... _

_Pulo em cima do Onoda_.

Toc toc toc

_Onoda me pega no colo e começa a fazer coquinha e começo a rir disso e pedir pra ele para com isso._

Toc toc toc

_Me escolho a vê fogo perto da casa da So, gritos são ouvidos das outras casa, e homens mascarados aprece._

_ Aurora-sama.

Pego uma adaga em baixo do traseiro e aponto pra pessoa que está a minha frente. Estava escuro no começo, e passando poucos segundos com os olhos abertos vejo claramente meu quarto na casa Nara que eu divido as vezes com Shikamaru, quando eu venho fala com ele, e ficamos planejando coisa pra próxima missões. Vejo a menina tremendo de medo por minha causa, já que eu apontei uma arma a ela. Ponho a adaga de volta ao travesseiro e olho pra com calma.

_ Sim? Me desculpem, eu tive um sonho ruim._ Não era abem um sonho, mas sim uma lembrança a muito vivida.

_ Seinosuke a chama no clã Uchiha._ Fala.

_ Você pode ir agora. Muito obrigada. _ Dispenso a menina assustada.

Levando rapidamente e vou por clã Uchiha em menos de dois segundos, só pra encontrar Seinosuke assustado com alguma coisa, e isso só pode se com o Hanataro, já que a única coisa que ele fica preocupado. Sento perto dele, e espero ele se acalma um pouco pra me dizer o que está acontecendo.

_ Você está tento notícias do meu irmão?_ Pergunta aflito.

Olho com cautela e tento saber qual essa repentina aparição, já que ele não costuma me acorda pra sabe dele, geralmente ele espera até o amanhecer, e eu esta tomando o café da manhã, pra pergunta alguma coisa. Mas a essa hora da madrugada, isso deixa qualquer um preocupado ou pior com medo de tem havido alguma coisa. E eu na saberia fala, já que eu tirei o colar que eu uso pra me comunicar com Hanataro e Onoda, pois eles estava me enchendo o saco pra me ir até eles outra vez.

_ Não, por que?

_ Fiquei sabendo que ele está doente, e é grave.

Fico rígida com essa notícia e entendo o motivo que ele me tenha procurado, pra sabe sobre seu irmão.

_ Você pode ir conferir isso ou mesmo ir cuida dele?

_ Claro, a noite eu de do notícias sobre ele. _ Falo e apoio minha cabeça em seu ombro. _ Aliás se quiser dormi você pode dormir no meu quarto na Akatsuki. _ Ofereço.

_ Não obrigada. Vir aqui pra saber sobre o meu irmão mesmo. _ Fala e usa shunpo pra ir ao portal.

Hanataro doente? Como isso pode acontecer? A uma parte considerável da minha reiatsu no colar que ele dei, e faz trio com a minha e o Onoda. Talvez ele tenha tirando bom um tempo, e perdeu já que é muito distraído, e sempre esquecer como e importante mantém perto de cada um deles. Pois já que eu sei quando eles estão em perigo ou posso se chamada em caso de emergência, que eu não sei, e o colar não pode senti a malícias que a pessoa dei em relação a eles.

Entro no meu quarto no clã da minha mãe, e sempre aonde eu fico as noites, quando a treinamento pro mais jovens, e vou por meu armário e pego uma chemise roxa com uma fita azul em cima e um sobretudo de couro preto, com uma bota de cano alto e um corset pequeno só pra cintura. Pego também roupas por Neji se vestir quando ele acorda, já que ele está na minha cama e vou levá-lo pra vê o pai dele, já que faz tempo tente a última vez que o menino o viu, e como ele está aqui, vamos aproveitar a oportunidade. vou pra cama para acorda o meu filho.

_ Meu amo?... Vamos vê o papai?... _ Falo e passo a mão em seus cabelos.

_ Mamãe? ..._ Fala com a voz sonolenta e bem manhosa.

_ Vamos vê o papai? Ei meu amor?_ Pergunto.

Em menos de um segundo ele pula da cama pra pega suas roupas que eu separei pra ele. Deixo ele se vestido e vou por banheiro toma um belo banho.

Saio vestida e pego uma capa e ponho nele, pra ele não fica com frio já que e umas 10hrs da noite.


	12. Neji

Ao coloca o pé fora do portal me arrependo de ter trazido Neji comigo, já que está tendo uma bela tempestade, e não é aconselhável uma criança como ele fica em sendo climas, já que ele treina muito, e ele fica muito cansado, que pode fica doente. Pego o capuz da sua capar ponho nele coloco ele atrás de mim, e cumpro ele com o meu sobretudo, pra proteger ele da chuva, em quatro segundos estou em frente a sereitei, pra vê Hanataro.

_ Quem vêm lá?_ Pergunta o shinigame.

_ Aurora e Neji._ Respondo.

_ A irmã do Onoda-san. Pode entrar._ Fala e sai da minha frente.

_ Obrigado.

Arrumo Neji com um pouco mais com cuidado, pra esconder ele melhor, e pelo que eu posso senti ele agradece, já que ele fica mais escolhido, em minhas costas. Ele aperta um pouco mais o meus ombros, com suas mãozinhas, e eu ajeito meus braços em suas pernas, pra deixá-lo um pouco mais confortável também, já que o tirei o da cama confortável. Posso até imagina o rosto dele rosado de sono, e de frio que a chuva causa.

Procuro as duas reiatsu, que pendesse a Onoda e Hanataro, e acho elas juntas não muito longe daqui. Usado shunpo outra vez vou parar em um restaurante, que eles costuma vir pra come làmen ou café da manhã. Entro e vou direto a sua mesa, e não deixo de nota seis capitãs me vigiando como falcão, com cada passo que eu dou em direção aos meninos.

Disse que eles estão supressos em mim vê com Neji seria o eufemismo do ano, já que saber que não sou muito de trazer o menino comigo, pra qualquer lugar que possa de muita gente olhando. Tiro o meu casaco, e me ajoelho pra o Neji desce por chão, e quando desce vai direto por os pais dele.

_ Papai..._ Ele se joga nos dois.

Me jogo no chão olhando pra a cena que estava na minha frente, com carinho e satisfação total no meu rosto. E isso me deixa com um tempo de pra mim olha bem pra Hanataro, e vê o que aconteceu com ele, e com o Onoda. Vejo várias vezes seus movimentos, pra brincar com Neji, comer e não vejo nada de errado com eles, talvez tenha sido outro Hanataro, que eu não conheça e o nome chegou em Seinosuke por engano.

_ Você não se machucaram, não é?

_ Quem falou que um de nós se machucou?_ Pergunta Hanataro.

Dei de ombro pra essa pergunta, tanto a minha resposta pra toda a pergunta que eles me fazer. Nada, sempre desvio o assunto o não digo nada, e pra minha sorte eles aprenderam a não em existi nela, ao menos que queria vê meu lado sombrio, quando eu apareço por aqui. E como eu tatame apareço aqui, eles fica de boca fechada completamente, e bem calminhos na minha presença. Pelo o menos eles me deixam em paz.

Mas não seria como eu prejudicasse um dele de qualquer forma, eu simplesmente não falo e não apareço aqui durante meses pra ele esquecer da nossa conversa ou fica ciente que não veio se eles me pressiona por informações, que ele não precisa saber, pra suas próprias segurança. Assim como Seinosuke descobriu sobre mim, depois que saio da sereitei

Fecho o olho, e me encosto na parede.

_Pulo em Onoda com alegria, só pra se pega por Seinosuke, e se jogada pra cima, e ele me gira muito rápido. Por isso agarro com força seu kimono, e passo minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, quando ele aumenta sua velocidade._

_Bruuum. Brauuuum._

_Olho em direção do barulho pra vê várias pessoas correndo, dos mercenários, e também algumas pessoas correndo em direção a eles, pra só pra se morto longo em seguida, por eles. Foi tão rápido que fico até surpresa, com suas habilidades, suas espadas rápido e agilidade incrível. Tento sai do colo do Seinosuke, mas ele me agarrar com força contra ele, e vejo ele empurrando Onoda e Hanataro pra longe da batalha. _

__ Onoda... _ Grita a mãe Onoda._

__ Mamãe..._

_Vejo uma cabeça rola para o chão, só pra descobrir que foi a cabeça da minha tia._

Abro os olhos quando sinto alguém me observando, e percebo que era o Jushiro me olhando com uma cara de medo e preocupação em seu rosto. Viro a minha cabeça em um gesto pra deixar bem claro que não quero sabe dele ou fala com ele. E mas quem pensou que ele era um homem de desisti, está bem encanado sobre isso, ouso ele se levanta do seu lugar, pra vir aonde eu estou no momento.

_ Posso fala com você, em lugar mais privado? _ Pergunta com uma cara triste.

_ Não. Com licença. _ Me levando. _ Vamos Neji? _ Falo com um sorriso.

Baroom

Só vejo uma sombra vindo na minha direção, antes de recebe um grande impacto nos meus braços, e se aparada por Jushiro, pra não cai pra trás. Neji se embola no meu colo, pra se esconder da chuva e do trovão, por causa do seu grande medo de chuva. Passo minha mão com carinho em seu cabelo úmido, pra vê se isso o acalma o suficiente pra me ajeitar no meu braços.

_ Neji precisamos ir embora, meu amo._ Falo com calma.

_ Não quero. Quero fica como papai Onoda e o papai Hanataro._ Fala com firmeza.

Deus me dê paciência.

_Há há há há há há há. Bem feito garota. _

_Fica quieta Kurama._

_ O que o capitão Ukitake não dei, pra você o rejeita? _ Fala Kiyone.

Olho pra ela de cima a baixo, avaliado como seria melhor maneira de mim livra dessa coisa chata. Arrancar o coração seria muito mais fácil ou mesmo quebra o pescoço dela. Mas como dei muitas testemunhas só levando minha sobrancelha, pra ela informado que eu queria um a na explicação sobre seu comportamento.

_ Neji, Onoda, Hanataro vão pra 4° divisão agora. _ Falo com uma voz gelada. E quando eles sai, falo com uma voz sem nenhuma emoção. _ Vá pergunta isso pra cadela de Nemu, já que ele me deixo pra consola-la ela, invés de cuida mim, quando ela tentou me injeta algo.

Vejo sua cara muda de raiva a espanto em mero segundo. Me viro pra Jushiro com raiva só pra vê-lo sorriso com um sorriso aliviado, por algum motivo que eu não sei. Ele me olha com um carinho, bem familiar quando uma pessoa descobri que não a muita coisa pra se explicar. Mas antes que pudesse pergunta qualquer coisa sobre esse sorriso , ele me pega nos braços.

_ O que...?_ Pergunto ao se colocada no colchão.

_ Só quero que você me ousa. Por favor, só isso que lhe peço. Que me ousa._ Fala segurando meu rosto perto do seu, com as testas de encontrando.

_ Não... Você já magoou demais... Não quero isso outra vez._ Falo isso querendo chora.

_ O meu amor, não chore...

_ Não me chame de meu amor, se você não me ama, isso machuca muito. Muito mesmo. Você a ela, e não a mim. _ Falo com lágrimas caído.

_ Você não entendi...

_ o que eu não entendo? Que você gosta mais da Nemu do que de mim?...

E como eu me lembro, quente e macio, são seus lábios de mel.

_ Por favor._ Fala a pouco centímetros de me.

_ Por favor não minta outa vez pra mim. Por favor. _ Falo manhosa.

_ Não vou menti pra você, e nunca mentir pra você. _ Fala e me dá um beijo na testa.

Com muita delicadeza ele se ajeitar na cabeceira da cama, e me puxa junto com ele. Me colocado dentre suas pernas, ele me abraça em uma posição que ele podia vê meus olhos e eu podia vê o dele.


	13. Birra

Gente não gosto da Kiyone e nem do Sentaro. Eu vejo eles como dois idiotas, que quase não serve pra nada, até a Ohirime e mais úteis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hum?

Sinto o calor que estava envolvida se afasta de mim, me estico pra começa a procurar na cama, e não acha ninguém nela, e começo a ouvi o barulho do chuveiro se ligado, do outro lado de uma porta. Me estico toda, e bochecho com vontade por causa do sono, abro um poucos os olhos, pra ele se acostumar com a claridade da manhã. Me levando pra fica sentada na cama, e verifico outra vez a reiatsu do Neji, só pra descobrir que ele está quase pra acorda assim como aqueles dois. Dou um sorriso travesso, por nada e saio da cama pra ir ao banheiro, vê como ele está ou melhor disse que ele está pronto pra outro round.

Abro a porta, e vou por boxe do banheiro, pra têm uma bela visão de suas costa musculosas, e seus cabelos brancos, que estava sendo lavados agora. Reparo que ele dei uma pequena cicatriz perto do quadril dele, que aparecido com uma cobra. Entro no boxer e toco nela pra senti uma pele quente.

_ Pensei que você queria dormir mais um pouco. _ Fala ao termina de enxuga-a seus cabelos._ Vai encontra Neji agora?

Me puxa, e me envolve em seus braços, me empurrar pra parede.

_ Não, só depois de tomar banho. Posso tomar banho com você?... Ah...

Como sempre ele não dei piedade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sento perto do Jushiro pra toma café da manhã, relaxa pouco antes que o meu tesouro chegue, comece a bagunça, e as birras dele pra não comer as frutas e come doce que estão aqui, e sei que longo longo ele vai dá aqui, pois já mandei roupas limpas pra ele toma banho e se vestir pro dia, que vai passa na sereitei, já que passaremos alguns dias aqui, especificamente uma semana. E seria bom que Jushiro e Neji tem um bom relacionamento, entre si, pra eu precisa separa alguma brigar entre eles dois, e na verdade seria ótimo ele têm um ótimo relacionado, entre amigos, não peço mais do que isso. Pego cereal e coloco por cima do iogurte, com um pouco de chocolate por cima.

Vejo dois idiotas sentados na minha frente, Kiyone e Sentaro sentado não muito longe, daqui nos observando como um falcão. Olho pra direta do Jushiro pra vê Shunsui e Nanao junto da gente, com uma leve desconfiança de alguma coisa. E jogando punhas em minha direção, reviro os olhos com essa atitudes deles.

_ Mamãe...

Neji se joga em cima de mim quando entra na sala do Jushiro, bom sorte tiro tudo de perto de me, e evito se banhada de iogurte. Arrumo ele no meu colo pra ele toma café da manhã, e reparo que seus cabelos estão bem molhados, e sei muito bem o porquê que ele não está completamente enxuto. _Birra._

_ Mamãe quero doce. _ Fala com aquela carinha de cachorro manhoso.

_ Frutas com iogurte e o que você vai come._ Falo pegando de volta a coisas que estava comendo.

_ Não quero, e não vou come isso._ Falo e tenta derrubar a comida.

Seguro com força a degela pra não cai, e ponho na mesa com muito cuidado, e olhando por Neji. Dou olhada em direção a Onoda e Hanataro, pra vê como ele estão brancos de medo por pensa que eu vou fazer alguma coisa com Neji. Me viro outra vez em sua direção e olho bem por seus olhos brancos de neve, pra ele presta bastante atenção no que eu vou fala com ele.

_ Ou você come isso ou não come nada._ Falo com uma voz fria.

Ele tenta pega o doce em cima da mesa, mas bato na mão dele, pra ele não pega nada da mesa, e aponto pra degela de iogurte com frutas.

_ Deixa ele come o doce Aurora._ Fala Onoda.

_ Você sabe mais do que qualquer um que eu não aceito as birras dele, Onoda.

Ele fica quieto quando foi por colo de Onoda fazer charme pra tenta fazer o Onoda de bobo. Onoda e Hanataro mimo ele demais quando ele está por perto, e não me gosto nada disso, e sem fala que a babá dele, já aviso que eu não deveria deixar ele comer tudo que ele quiser, pois ele pode fica doente. Deito no colo do Jushiro e começo a mexe no seus cabelo, só pra senti que ele e bem macio, me levando e dou um beijo em seu pescoço e começo a subir. Longo sinto ele passando a mão na minha espinha quando deito meu rosto em seu peito. Vejo pelo o canto do olho os três sai pra fora, indo em direção a Kiyone e Sentaro, e longo levando.

_ Onoda, Hanataro não quero Neji perto da Kiyone e Sentaro, e não é pra dá nenhum doce pra ele.. _ fala deixando bem claro minha simpatia pra aqueles dois.

_ Mas..._ Tenta argumenta mas laço um olha pra ele.

Sinto Jushiro me puxa mas pra ele, e me dá um beijo no pescoço, e começa a mexer no meu cabelo,

_ E impressão minha ou você não gosta dos meus terceiros lugares?_ Pergunta.

_ Não é impressão não. Não gosto mesmo deles.

_ Por que?

_ Eles falam palavrões demais pra fica perto do Neji, e não quero ele pegado maus hábitos com aqueles dois.

Nisso ele não pôde discutir comigo, já que ele sabe mais do que qualquer um sobre o hábito daqueles dois brigados o dia inteiro por sua atenção ou até mesmo, atrapalha outras pessoas por sua adoração por ele. Pego um suco de maracujá e começo a bebe quando como algumas torradas.

_ Nisso ela tem razão capitão. _ Fala Nanao._ Seus terceiros lugares não são uma boa influencia pra uma criança.

Olho pra ela e dou um sorriso em agradecimento pela a compreensão que ela teve comigo, e entende meus pensamentos que tenho sobre dois idiotas.

_ E como eles vão nos ajudar a criar o nosso bebê...

Glup Glup

_ Mamãe está grávida? Vou tem um irmãozinho?_ Pergunta Neji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Terceira pessoa**

Mayuri trabalhava ainda mais louco, pra conseguir que o comandante deixe ele pega a garota que está na sereitei, e examina cada parte do seu corpo, e descobri o que ela dei, pra seus olhos muda, e saber que ela dei algum pode. Ele entrou na sala do comandante com pedido formal pra ele captura a garota, e da forma mais formal ele se dirigiu ao seu superior, em frente de três capitães que estava tento uma pequena reunião com Aizen, Isshin e Unohana.

_ Comandante peço que reconsidere sua decisão. _ Fala sério.

Unohana sabia do que se tratava esse pedido de Kurotsuchi, e ela se perguntavam sobre a saúde mental do seu companheiro. Pois foi ela que cuidou dele depois que o Jushiro saio do 12° esquadrão, depois que ele mandou a Nemu captura ela, quando todos os outros capitães estava na reunião. Depois que Jushiro lutou com ele, Jushiro deu um aviso ao seu colega bem específico sobre o garota. _Toque-a e você vai morrer_. Fora suas palavras ao capitão da 12° divisão.

Aizen achou isso loucura até pra ele, já que ele saber o verdadeiro poder que a garota dei e o que ela pode fazer com ele. E até ele mesmo ficou com medo do que o que Jushiro podia fazer com esse louco de pedra, já que ele viu o olhar que capitão do 13° esquadrão deu ao louco. E o comandante deixo bem claro na última reunião geral, que ele não queria brigar entre seus capitães.

Comandante e o Isshin só tinha uma coisa na cabeça que era _esse cara e louco, e quê morrer da forma mais cruel. _Eles dois sabia o que Jushiro era capas de fazer pra proteger a garota e o que era capaz de arriscar pra ela fica em seus braços, e a claro que seu amigo ia apoia ele, custe o que custar.

_ Capitão Kurotsuchi peço que deixe a garota em paz._ Fala com calma.


	14. Nobre

...

Da aonde veio isso? Certo, eu posso até de começando a transa com Jushiro, mas eu tenho um selo que não deixaria que eu engravide de um filho dele. Somente alguém do meu nível poderia quebra o selo que está na minha barriga, e duvido que Jushiro possa quebra ele mesmo ele sendo um capitão. E preciso fala com Jushiro que não teve de esperança de tem um filho comigo, ou espera outra coisa de mim, como algum muito sério em relação a nós dois, já que eu não posso me casar com um capitão da 13° divisão da sereitei. Além do mais sou muito nova pra pensa em casamento.

Volto minha atenção por o Neji, e vejo como ele está ansioso pela minha resposta, junto com Onoda e Hanataro que estão ao lado dele. Levando minha cabeça um pouco e posso vê dois idiotas me olhando com expectativas muito grande de ouvir um não bem grande. Levando uma sobrancelha pra eles e dou um olha que diziam pra eles sumirem.

_Já está irritada longo de manhã? _

_Fica quieta Kurama._

Neji deveria já de aula de selos até agora, mas pelo o visto ainda não teve uma, e isso é um grande problema pra sua educação, e isso poderia de sinto invitado essa situação . Me levando e vou até Neji e levando minha camisa um acima da minha barriga, e mostro o selo a ele.

_ Neji você saber o que é a Akatsuki não é? E nosso trabalho podemos corre muito risco não é? Esse selo protege a mamãe, e invita que fique grávida e posso me proteger quando alguém me machucar o suficiente que não posso usa o meu pode de cura. Ou melhor disse quando se raptada é torturada. _ Falo.

Ele passa a mãozinha na minha barriga, com seus olhos brilhando com entusiasmo, e muita admiração. Pelo o visto eu estava enganada, ele teve aulas de selamento, já que não a dúvida que ele reconhece a dificuldade desse selo e o nível de poder que precisa pra de um desse. Pois que têm esse tipo são os mais fortes, ou melhor disse os líderes de clãs e os lutadores de elite.

_ Oh... Posso ter um também, como você e o Oto-sama?_ Pergunta alegre.

_ Se você se tona um membro da equipe, não vejo o por que não disso. Agora vai brincar, pois sua aulas começa às 10hrs em ponto. _ Falo e sou uma palmadinha nele.

Já que não irei volta por uma semana pra casa vou começar a ensinar ele por esse pequeno período, já que preciso mantém ele focado nos estudos, pois quando eu chegar em casa, não terei tempo de fica de olho nele, somente suas babás. E também não teve se tão difícil, já que eu sempre fui a primeira da turma e sempre fiquei a frente de todos em tudo. Pelo o mesmo teoricamente e ação, nunca ninguém da minha idade me venceu em qualquer coisa, somente os membros da Akatsuki. Me viro pra vê uma cara determinada e cheio de irá é preocupação.

Mas Onoda fica pra trás com olhos cheios de preocupação. Posso até vê o que ele quer sabe, e como senti vergonha em me pergunta isso, já que ele tem medo da responda. Onoda sempre foi muito protendo comigo, mesmo não tento a força necessária pra isso, e foi por isso que eu o considero o meu irmão. Não importa o meu pode e minha responsabilidade, minha inteligência ou mesmo o meu status superior pra ele, ele sempre vai dá lá pra mim protege e mim dá apoio moral se eu precisar. Ou melhor um ombro amigo pra uma noite cheia de choro de raiva e desespero.

Onoda sempre ficava no meu lado quando eu quebrava e precisava de um apoio. Sem fala que ele sabe como meu clã me trata, somente como uma herdeira é uma forma de continua a linhagem. Por isso que sempre quis ele ao meu lado, pois eu sempre precisei dele ao meu lado, ele eram meu guia e ainda é até hoje. Sou sempre dependente dele, e sempre foi e sempre vou se, e isso posso se uma fraqueza minha ou minha fortaleza por futuro.

Quando ele faz uma tentativa de abri a boca faço um gesto em direção a porta do quarto do Jushiro. Dou uma olhada em sua direção pra perdi permissão pra usa seu quarto, já que Onoda hesita por um momento, olhando por ele. Ele faz um gesto e pequeno e me dá um sorriso pequeno sem humor, pois até ele percebeu o que Onoda queria me pergunta. Entro e Onoda me acompanhar fechado a porta longo em seguida.

_ Você já foi torturada não é? _ Manda num fôlego só.

Olho bem em seus olhos e digo.

_ Nunca vou fala pra você

Baixo a cabeça não conseguido meti pra ele. Nunca fui capaz de meti pra ele, e nunca vou meti pra ele, escondo muita coisas deles, mas mito pra ele jamais.

_ Vamos parar aqui._ Falo erguendo cabeça.

_ Mas...

_ Aqui. Por favor, você sabe que eu nunca vou fala sobre o meu treinamento pra você. Desista. _ Falo.

Me aproximo dele e envolvo ele em meus braços, e levo nós dois pra cama arrumada do Jushiro. Ponho minha cabeça em seu colo e fecho os olhos pra relaxa quando ele manifesta sua reiatsu ao meu redor e começo a relaxa quase imediatamente. Estou cansada por muitos motivos e descobertas do meu clã, sem fala sobre as atividades das Akatsuki que está me levando muita energia.

...

_ Ai...

Levando de uma vez, quando recebo um golpe no estômago, e sinto um sendo peso em cima de mim. Passo o braço pela sua pequena estrutura e o abraço pra prevenir que ele comece a pula em cima de mim, como costuma fazer quando prometo algum pra ele, e durmo na hora que nós combinamos de fazer. Dou um beijo na sua testa e o ponho na cama ao meu lado pra me preparar pra aula que irei dá a ele.

Posso senti duas reiatsu bem fracas, pra disse o mínimo sobre elas, e dá pra perceber que estão se escondendo perto de mim ao lado da cama do Jushiro. Com cuidado e velocidade pego duas meninas da idade do Neji pra minha surpresa, uma menina loira com lindos olhos verdes, e outra de cabelo castanho com olhos azuis. Ambas com quimonos de nobreza com flores estampadas neles, e pra minha surpresa vejo claramente dois símbolos de casas nobres em seus colares.

_ Me coloca agora... _ Fala a loira.

_ Por favor me põe no chão...

Ambas começa a ser debater nos meus braços, querendo desse deles. Ponho as duas na cama, e as observo fica ambas coradas de vergonha, se escolhendo na cabeceira da cama. Uma me olha de cima a baixo, com raiva e superioridade, como eu não fosse digna de toca-la ou mesmo olha pra ela. Com isso levando uma sobrancelha, e olho pra direção do Neji, que está esperando por um castigo pelo a impressão do seu rosto assustado, e cheio de pavor, pois ele saber que não teve fazer isso quando eu estou dormindo, já que sempre falo que podem se perigoso pra ele e pra mim.

_ Mamãe, essa aqui e a Sayore e Rurichiyo, minhas amigas. _ Fala colocado as mão pra trás e baixando a cabeça.

Amigas? Detém quando Neji ficou sociável? Eu sempre preciso arrasta ele do quarto pra ele brincar e fazem amizade, como agora ele fez dias amigas. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas eu fiquei meio surpresa, com ele tendo indo fazer amizade de livre e espontânea vontade, e não de livre espontânea pressão minha. Ou um membro da equipe, arrastando pra fora da biblioteca e do sala de treino, sem fala do laboratório do Orochimaru, pois eu aposto que qualquer hora Ero-senni vai mata ele, sem nenhum membro estive lá pra para ele.

_ Bom... E isso e ótimo_ Falo por fim. _ Vamos estuda? Tenho certeza que Jushiro não se incomodaria sem usamos sua biblioteca... Não é?

_ Sim. _ Fala e o meu queixo cai._ Sim, ser você não me tem um beijo._ Fala com uma voz cheia de travessura. Retribuo com um maio ainda._ Crianças poderia ir sozinhas?

_ Hai_ Falam e sai correndo.

No momento que elas sai, sou atirada na cama com forças.


	15. Feliz

Jushiro me joga na cama, e mim mantém nela pressionado contra seu corpo quente e macio contra mim, sem tempo de reage ele captura meu lábios com o dele. Beijo ele de volta com tudo, mas dessa vez querendo fica no controle, peço passagem pra sua boca, mas ele nega, e com isso falho miseravelmente, quando ele se põe entre minhas pernas, viro de uma pra fica em cima, e me levando rapidamente pra não dá chance de ele me pega outra vez.

_ Sinto muito, mas preciso dá aulas ao Neji._ Falo com um sorriso. _ Quer ir comigo?

_ Tenho escolha?_ faz bico.

_ Claro.

Pego minha mochila no cardo do quarto, e puxo ele pra dá um pequeno beijo. Cruzo o meu braço com o dele, pra puxar e tiro o do quarto pra começamos a caminha em direção ao Neji que está perto do Shunsui, com uma grande gesta de piquenique em umas das mão e na outra está Neji com um grande sorriso. Levando a cabeça pra olha por Jushiro, e sou retribuída com um sorriso gentil que me enche de alegria, com seu amo. Ele é tão calmo com todos, não e atoa que aqueles dois idiotas o admira, mas sua admiração é um pouco demais.

Posso até se jovem pra algumas pessoas, mais sou velha o suficiente pra perceber que achei um bom homem, e bom disso é que não precisei procurar ele ou perdi tempo com caras que com certeza que iam machuca o meu coração. Achei o amo da minha vida antes que eu me machuca-se, agora só preciso rezar por Neji não rejeita Jushiro, pois se ele não aceita, eu não sei o que fazer.

_ Confia em mim? _ Pergunta.

_ Preciso da aula ao Neji._ Respondo.

_ Ele estará conosco. _ Fala me tanto um beijo na testa. _ Mas preciso que você feche os olhos.

Fecho meus olhos como ele pediu, não a como ele me machuca de qualquer maneira, confio nele. Sinto ele passa o braços atrás do meu joelho, e ele me põe nos braços, e por extintor agarro seu kimono com uma mão e com a outra puxo seu cabelo... Hmm. Retribuo o beijo com vontade.

_ Que nojo mamãe. Parar que nojo.

_ Há há há há há há... _ Sorriu, e estendo os braços_ Vem cá...

_ Não... Vamos a um lugar primeiro, Shunsui me entregue Neji e a festa de piquenique.

Sinto algo sendo colocado em meus braços, e é Neji. Agarro ele pra não deixa cai e começo a senti o vento bater em meu rosto quando Jushiro começa a usa shunpo pra nos leva. A viagem não demora muito pra se conquistar, pois ele longo me colocar no chão junto com Neji. E como qualquer criança que chegar a um lugar novo ele começa a correr, por todo o lado como o chão estivesse cheio de lavar.

_ Posso abrir?_ Pergunto.

_ Não, me dê um minuto. _ Fala é me dá um beijo.

_ Neji você está restrito a 10 metros de distância de mim, e não é pra usa shunpo. _ Falo com firmeza.

_ Ele saber usa shunpo? _ Pergunta Jushiro em choque.

_ Claro que sei, mamãe me ensinou.

_ Oh... Não pensei que você sabia poderia aprender tão jovem. Poderia me mostrar?_ Pedir curioso.

_ Não, mamãe falo pra eu não usa ele aqui.

_ Ok.

Respiro fundo pra senti mais o cheiro das árvores de Sakura e o cheiro a redor de onde estamos. Posso senti lírios brancos raros ao meu redor, ouso o vento bater nas folhas e nas flores, também juntos com o barulho da natureza ouso Jushiro coloca os pratos em algum lugar no chão. Os aromas das comidas está chegando ao meu alfado, e fico com água na boca, com um cheiro tão bom assim, e percebo que e minha comida favorita junto com a do Neji. Lasanha com curry, arroz, chá verde, bolo de chocolate, vinho com tonta e por fim que eu posso sentir e peixe.

_ Ponta? _ Pergunta.

_ Sim.

Ele me pega no braço outra vez, mas longo me põe no chão em cima de alguma coisa. Me dá um beijo no pescoço, e uma mordidinha na orelha, me fazendo arrepia toda.

_ Abra.

Abro e vejo tudo que sentir agora a pouco, e algumas coisas a mais, como frutas de morango, banana, amora, uva e maçã. Junto com salada pra completar o almoço.

_ Perguntei ao Onoda e Neji suas comidas favoritas, e como você não iam me deixa Neji sozinho, perguntei o que ele gosta também, e mandei fazer._ Fala.

_ Hahaha... Obrigada.

_ Mas aproveitando que seu filho não está aqui conosco. Posso perder como isso aconteceu? Como você viro mãe? Eu sei que não foi natural.

_ O noivo que o meu clã arrumou pra mim quando eu era jovem. Resumindo a história, eu é ele sempre nós olhamos como irmãos, mas formos prometido um ao outro quando eu completei 120 mais, concordamos em princípio mas bolamos um plano, já que eu era muito nova pra quebra o casamento, pois só pode se quebrando quando se traí, pra sorte de nós dois ele se apaixonar por uma pessoa fora do clã, isso e algo totalmente proibido já que ele se apaixonou por uma inimiga do nosso clã. Ela não estava apaixonada por ele, e sim queria um bebê do nosso clã, e isso causou a morte do pai do Neji, e eu como sabia da criança e da história de amo não correspondendo. Na hora do parto eu e os outros fomos ao local que ela iam da a luz, invadimos o lugar peguei a criança e fugir quando os outros nove Akatsuki ficaram pra resolver o que tinha pra resolver. Nunca soube o que houve após minha saída, mas acredito que eles os matará, Neji seria uma arma contra nossa clã. Mas antes que ele pode-se se uma o pegamos. Não quero né imagina o que aconteceria se não conseguir pegar ele a tempo, como ele iriam vive em um laboratório, com vários tipos de pessoas querendo fazer o mais forte possível. _ Falo colocado minha cabeça em seu ombro.

_ Estão você adoto ele?

_ Sim. Eu não queria que o nosso clã o matasse o filho de um irmão. Estão como noiva é irmã dele o adotei ele. Estão sempre tiver responsabilidade um pouco acima do normal, como herdeira do clã...

_ Herdeira?

_ Sim, de dois clãs.

_ Ele também era herdeiro?

_ Não. Ele não era da casa principal, mas seu pai era o irmão gêmeo do herdeiro.

_ Como você conheceu o Onoda?

_ Hahaha, vai se mais prevê do que a outra. Fugir da minhas babás fui pra rugogai, tinha algumas pessoas atrás de mim por pensa que era umas das crianças das casas principais da nobreza. Ele me encontrou quando eu estava ele beco de saída , ia começar a luta com eles, estão ele apareceu pra me salvar, mesmo não sendo capaz de fazer isso. Eu comecei a percebe que não e a força que importa, mais sim o que está em seu coração. Eu podiam de facilmente acabando com eles naquela idade, mas ei preferi não fazer, estão eu fugir deles.

Seinosuke, Hanataro e Onoda começaram a anda comigo. A parti dessa época, e nunca mais nos separamos, mesmo um com seu próprio cardo, ou melhor disse dois, pós nunca fiquei perto do outros dois como Seinosuke por um tempo. _ Falo.

_ Estão foi assim que eu de encontrei. O que será que aconteceria se tudo isso não tivesse acontecido? Você ia me conhece?

_ Sim. Eu ia, já que você frequenta a dimensão real.

Com isso posso vê o choque em seus olhos castanhos, e procurando um alguma mentira pra mim conta. Ponho um dedo no lábio dele e dó um selinho em seus lábios.

_ Você saber que eu tenho poderes oculares, e com um deles posso vê algum do rei espiritual em você, o que mantém vivo.

_ Não a nada que consiga esconde de você não é,?

_ Não.

_ Te amo.

_ Te amo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agora vou pula por eventos do Bleach com o Ichigo.


End file.
